Aventuras con los Akatsuki
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: Un experimento de Quimica hace a 2 chicas viajar al mundo de Naruto y les da la gran satisfaccion de conocer a los akatsuki...Que haran 2 chicas pervertidas a estos sexys hombres? Entren y descubranlo! OC.AU.Intento de Yaoi XD
1. Vaya viernes!

**Hola hola! XD ya estoy de regreso! XD **

**Aqui les traigo el tan esperado fic de akatsuki! el primer capi se me vino a la mente mientras estaba en clase de quimica XD asi que pueden imaginarse lo que va a pasar Mwahahaha :D En este fic hare sufrir a los akatsuki como no tienen idea hehe**

**En este fic haremos aparicion mi mejor amiga y yo... al principio seremos chicas normales y despues vendran los personajes creados por nosotras haha XD Toda la historia es narrada por mi XD**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los akatsuki me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi-san si fueran mios habria mucho sasusaku y subastaria a los akatsuki a los clubes de fans XD... lo unico que si es mio serian los personajes random :D**

**Bueno al fic!**

* * *

Era un dia normal. Me levante temprano con la misma flojera de todos los dias. Era viernes asi que era normal. Y lo peor de todo hoy tenia clase de quimica. Talvez explotare el laboratorio para no tener esta maldita clase -.-'. Me puse mi collar de Jashin y sali de mi casa. El collar siempre me da buena suerte.

Matematicas paso como si nada. Aburrido y siempre me dan ganas de dormir. Mi mejor amiga y yo estabamos haciendo estupideces en clase... como siempre. Salimos de la clase y ahora teniamos que ir al laboratorio.

Bueno empecemos por lo basico... mi mejor amiga y yo. Mi nombre es Fer pero todos mis amigos me llaman Fersha. Soy alta, con ojos castaños y cabello ondulado y castaño. Soy jashinista... como debieron suponer XD. Me gusta el color negro, rojo y blanco, ademas de que adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con sangre y todas esas cosas XD. Tengo 16.

Ahora mi mejor amiga, Dulce, alta, ojos y cabello del mismo color que los mios pero su cabello es mas corto. Su color favorito es el negro pero ella odia la violencia. Tiene 16. Como podran darse cuenta somos totalmente opuestas en cuanto a gustos pero como quien dice los opuestos se atraen :D.

Bueno, volviendo al fic. Estabamos en el laboratorio, Dulce y yo estabamos "perdiendo el tiempo" en nuestros personajes. El mio se llamaba Yukino Tatsumaki y el de ella era Nakano Tenshi. Estabamos tan entradas en nuestro rollo que no nos dimos cuenta de que la maestra se estaba acercando. Cuando la vi, simplemente tome cosas al azar y las combine para disimular que estabamos haciendo algo. Cuando la vi alejarse, deje las cosas a un lado y segui con mi gran personaje. Pero ni Dulce no yo nos dimos cuenta de que todo se estaba tirando. Entonces de repente una luz no envolvio a ella y a mi. De repente nos dimos cuenta de que estabamos cayendo al vacio. Instintivamente cerramos los ojos. Entonces sentimos como caiamos al suelo. Abrimos los ojos y nos encontramos en un bosque a la mitad de la nada.

-Donde estamos?- pregunto ella sin voltear a verme

-mmm... no lo se pero de alguna manera este lugar se me hace conocido- conteste

-Pues mas te vale que recuerdes por que no pienso quedarme aqui- me contesto

-Estoy segura de que este lugar lo... QUE RAYOS TE PASO?-grite asustada al ver que mi amiga no era la de siempre

-Que! Que tengo!- grito mientras se revisaba por todos lados- Ahhh! tambien tu!-grito mientras yo hacia lo mismo que ella

-Tu cabello... tus ojos...y toda tu!-dijimos al unisono

Su cabello era blanco y largo y sus ojos habian cambiado a un color grisaceo... justo como su personaje. Yo tambien habia cambiado... mi cabello era negro, largo y lacio y mis ojos se habia vuelto tan negros como la noche... justo como mi personaje. De repente, escuchamos como si alguien estuviera peleando no muy lejos de ahi. Muy cuidadosamente nos dirigimos hacia el bosque y nos escondimos. Lo que vimos despues simplemente no lo podiamos creer. Una pelea entre ninjas... pero no cualquier tipo de ninjas. Estabamos en medio de la batalla entre Naruto e Itachi. Y fue cuando caimos en cuenta de que estabamos en el mundo de Naruto.

-Oh por Jashin...- susurre por lo bajo

-E..ese..es..Itachi- susurro ella mientras se ruborizaba**(N/A: Itachi es su personaje favorito) **Yo la aparte del arbusto para hablarle

-Te das cuenta de lo que paso?- le pregunte en voz baja- estamos en el mundo de Naruto!- grite despacio

-Pero como es que.. oh ahora veo...-contesto ella

-Ahora solo tengo una pregunta.. quieres regresar ahora a la aburrida clase de quimica y olvidarte de todo esto?- le pregunte

-Obviamente no... no pienso salir de aqui hasta que haya tocado las suaves pompis de Itachi- contesto ella con mirada malevola

-¬¬ pervertida- le dije- muy bien si queremos pasar desapercibidas debemos usar los nombres de nuestros personajes... tu seras Nakano y yo sere Yukino.. y talves nos unamos a los akatsuki asi podras perseguir a Itachi todo lo que quieras

No nos dimos cuenta de que la pelea se habia terminado. Entonces ya que todos se fueron decidimos probar si teniamos los mismos poderes que nuestros personajes. Nakano tenia el poder de controlar el elemento agua y trueno y convertirlo en un ataque letal. Ella tenia el Byakugan asi que para ella era facil rastrear a los demas. Ella era pacifista justo como su creadora. Mi amiga estaba mas que feliz ya que habia logrado perfeccionar todos los jutsus que le habia inventado a Nakano. Ella era inmortal pero su chakra era armonico. Fisicamente, Nakano tenia buen cuerpo, piernas y muslos bien torneados y un abdomen plano.

Yo por otra parte tenia a Yukino. Tenia el poder de controlar todos los elementos y usarlos a su antojo ademas de poder controlar el flujo de chakra de mis oponentes, algo asi como un marionetista pero sin hilos. Poseia una combinacion de los 3 dojutsus mas poderosos. Yukino tenia el collar de Jashin colgando en el cuello por lo que era inmortal pero con una pequeña variacion... ella si podia armarse sola** (N/A: no como Hidan que necesita a Kakuzu). **Su chakra era demoniaco. Ella podia usar el poder de la marca de maldicion **(N/A: si tambien tiene la marca de maldicion no me critiquen) **y transformarse en vampiresa y cambiar totalmente su apariencia. Yukino tenia buen cuerpo, sus pechos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para dejar a cualquier hombre babeando.. se veia muy hermosa pero tenia un lenguaje de los mil demonios.

Y asi fue como empezo la loca aventura de Yukino y Nakano (Fer y Dulce) con el objetivo de unirse a los akatsuki y hacer travesura y media con sus personajes favoritos. Se dirigieron a la cueva de los akatsuki. En el camino iban practicando sus habilidades. Yukino sacrificaba uno que otro pervertido que se le cruzaba mientras que Nakano observaba los espectaculos con una taza de te en la mano.

* * *

**Wiiii! jaja primer capi listo! Aqui aun no salen los akatsuki lo haran en el segundo capi este fue como una introduccion XD espero que les guste**

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias ,amenazas y todo lo que quieran manden review :D**

**Sayonara! Se despide bloody-vampiress! XD**


	2. Estamos dentro :D

**De regreso con el segundo capi! en este hacen aparicion los akatsuki... a partir de este cap mi amiga y yo nos llamaremos Yukino y Nakano ya no Fer y Dulce... y haremos perversion y media con los akatsuki...amm y a la loca de mi amiga y al pervertido de mi primo (que conocen porque hizo ver a Shadow como un violador) se les ocurrio que hubiera lemon hetero y yaoi... aun lo estoy pensando necesito su opinion :D... oh y una cosa mas... se que sonare como una novata (eso soy) pero que es OoC? Alguien que me ayude! T_T **

******** - groserias dichas por Hidan o por mi **

**Aqui esta el segundo capi! Disfrutenlo! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los akatsuki me pertenecen sino habria yaoi por montones :D**

* * *

Nakano y yo estabamos cada vez mas cerca de la cueva, pero algo no hacia retrasarnos cada vez mas... la tranquilidad de Nakano. Y con lo grande que estaba el bosuqe yo me desesperaba mas y mas. Asi que el lenguaje de los mil demonios se me salio de lo mas natural.

-Joder Nakano!- le reproche- porque ***** no caminas mas ****** rapido!

-Tranquila, llegaremos pronto- me dijo con toda la calma del mundo- ademas ese lenguaje no es lindo en un chica

-A veces tu **** autocontrol me desespera- le dije un poco mas tranquila

Seguimos caminando. Yo seguia lanzando maldiciones al aire y ella seguia con su "basura pacifista" como yo le decia. Estabamos por salir del bosque cuando divisamos una cueva. Ambas saltamos de la emocion y nos abrazamos. Corrimos hacia la cueva pero de repente aparecieron unos bandidos de la aldea de la niebla que se veian bastante poderosos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero que tenemos aqui- dijo uno de los bandidos sacando una espada- dos chicas como ustedes no deberian anda solas por ahi

-Que rayos quieren...- pregunte con cuidado

-Todo lo que tengan- contesto el tipo

-Creo que eso no se va a poder- dije con tono desafiante

-Eso lo veremos- me contesto el tipo corriendo hacia mi

-Oh por suspuesto que si- conteste viendo a Nakano a lo que ella me respondio con una sonrisa maliciosa

En ese momento el tipo utilizo un jutsu muy poderoso sobre Nakano pero ella lo esquivo por poco. Entonces el tipo en un movimiento rapido tomo a Nakano por el cabello y puso su espada en el cuello de mi amiga. Eso me hizo enojar asi que comenze a lanzar improperios al maldito que tenia a mi amiga. Luego de distraerlo con mi poesia me puse detras de el y le di un golpe en la nuca dejandolo inconsciente. Luego Nakano se levanto, se arreglo el cabello y pateo al tipo en..en... bueno arriba de los muslos y abajo del abdomen. Luego ella me tomo del brazo y salimos corriendo. Pero yo me regrese... su espada me habia gustado asi que la tome y corri detras de Nakano. Despues de correr por un buen rato, llegamos a una cueva oscura. Estabamos a punto de entrar cuando 2 tipos que usaban una capa negra con nubes rojas, entiendase akatsukis, nos tomaron y nos metieron a la cueva. Claro que Nakano y yo no pusimos resistencia alguna. El tipo que me tenia a mi era alto, con su rostro cubierto por algo parecido a una mascara y con ojos verdes. Supuse que era Kakuzu, el avaro del equipo. El que tenia a Nakano era un tipo alto... no se que era porque parecia una planta carnivora... ademas era bipolar. Si, hablo de Zetsu, el adorno de interiores. Ambos nos tiraron bruscamente en el suelo. Ambas estabamos mas que molestas...esa no era forma de tratar a una chica.

-Oye **** que *** te pasa!- grito Nakano lo cual me sorprendio porque ella siempre hablaba bonito

-Si **** esa no es la ***** forma de taratar a una chica- conteste yo

-Vaya mas chicas poetas- contesto Kakuzu- ya se parecen a Hidan

-Y quienes son ellas, Kakuzu?- sono una voz algo tenebrosa... y de entra las sombras salio un tipo de cabello naranja y muchos piercings en la cara.. si era el gran lider Pein

-No lo se lider... Zetsu y yo las encontramos merodeando por aqui... oh por cierto le cobrare por hacerme cargar a esta basura hasta aqui

- a quien **** le llamas basura ***** hijo de *****!-grite obviamente furiosa

-Yu-Yukino.. no creo que debas hacerlos enojar- me dijo Nakano mientras apuntaba a la mirada de "cierra el pico o te mato" de Pein

Ambas entonces nos pusimos muy nerviosas, y como no estarlo si el grupo de criminales de rango S mas peligrosos nos tenian rodeadas. Los visualizamos a todos pero nos dimos cuenta de que faltaban varios. Faltaban Deidara, Sasori, Itachi y Hidan **(N/A: claro los mas guapos ^¬^)**. De repente sentimos como el lider se ponia detras de nosotras despues de estar discutiendo no se que con el adorno, el avaro y el chico pez que salio no se de donde.

-Bueno al parecer ambas tienen valor al haber venido hasta aqui... creo que le vendrian bien 2 nuevos miembros a esta organizacion- dijo Pein

-Pe-pe-pero lider! Esto saldra muy caro! dos bocas mas que alimentar- no hace falta decir quien dijo eso

-Callate Kakuzu y trae a los demas- contesto el chico piercing

Paso un buen rato antes de que los otros integrantes llegaran. Nakano y yo estabamos algo nerviosas. Conocer a los akatsuki era nuestra meta y que decir de unirse a ellos. Yo tenia mi collar entre mis manos "rezando"a Jashin por que los tipos en serio fueran tan sexys como se ven en la serie. Nakano estaba pensando en lo que haria una vez que Itachi se pusiera frente a ella. Ademas de que ambas pensabamos en que equipo nos tocaria. Entonces de entre las sombras aparecieron los que faltaban. Nakano y yo nos pusimos tan rojas que pareciamos tomates maduros. Cuando todos salieron, Pain nos hizo levantarnos.

-Les presento a las nuevas integrantes de nuestra organizacion- dijo Pain- ahora tu la del cabello blanco presentate

-O-ok... mi nombre es...Nakano Tenshi- dijo poniendose nerviosa lo que en ella era normal

-Ahora tu la del cabello negro- dijo el chico piercing apuntandome con el dedo

-pfff... mi nombre es Yukino Tatsumaki- dije sin verme nerviosa pero la verdad es que por dentro me estaba desmayando

-Bien ahora que se...- fue interrumpido por cierto chico albino

-Espere **** lider!- dijo Hidan acercandose a mi- ese es un collar de Jashin, donde lo conseguiste?

-que *****te importa- le conteste a lo que los demas solo se quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo al oir a una chica hablando asi

-No puede ser... otra chica religiosa- dijo Pain- de acuerdo... hora de elegir a su compañero de equipo

-QUE?- gritaron todos

-si... he decidido formar los equipos de nuevo- dijo Pain- y el que se queje despertara conectado a una respirador artificial

Todos callaron en el instante. Este chico si que sabia controlarlos. Y comenzo a nombrar los equipos. Bueno de hecho puso papelitos en un sombrero. Todos tomaron uno. Deidara tuvo la gran suerte de que le tocara con Sasori. A Kisame le toco con Zetsu. A Konan le toco con Pain. Solo quedaban Kakuzu, Itachi y Hidan. A Itachi le toco con Nakano... ella se desmayo en el acto. A mi me toco con Hidan... yo solo le dirigi una mirada de "no te me acerques o te mato" aunque en el fondo estab gritando y babeando de la emocion. A Kakuzu le toco solo pero no por mucho por que de la nada salio un tipo con una mascara en forma de paleta gritando por todos lados "Soy un buen chico!". Si era Tobi. Sus gritos despertaron a Nakano. A ella y a mi nos parecio muy lindo y tierno asi que nos lanzamos sobre el. A los demas les salio una gotita estilo anime. Despues de habernos avorazado con Tobi nos llevaron a nuestra habitacion que no era mas que un riconcito por ahi porque el avaro decia que seria un gasto innecesario.

-Por Jashin! no puedo creer que me haya tocado con Hidan!- gritaba como loca y saltando por todos lados

-Me toco con Itachi!-gritaba ella mintras ambas dabamos saltos tomadas de las manos

-Ahora que tenemos a estos hombres tan sexys en nuestras manos hay que divertirnos- dije con mirada maligna

-mmm... me gusta como piensas- me dijo Nkanao con una mirada de complicidad

Asi fue como de un momento a otro nos unimos a los akatsuki. Este definitivamente habia el mejor dia de nuestras vidas. La clase de Quimica jamas nos habia hecho tan felices.

* * *

**Al fin! termine el segundo capi! esta algo corto pero lo que sigue lo vale XD**

**que pasara con Yukino y Nakano?**

**que haran estas 2 pervertidas a los hombres mas sexys del planeta?**

**habra yaoi en este fic?**

**los akatsuki conoceran la internet?**

**tomaremos quimica despues de esto?**

**Las respuestas y mas en el siguiente capitulo de "Un fin de semana con los akatsuki"**

**XD se divertiran en el siguiente capi... no pondre yaoi a menos que ustedes me lo pidan y si quieren diganme que parejas quieren ver**

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias ,amenazas y todo lo que quieran manden review :D**

**Sayonara! Se despide bloody-vampiress! XD**


	3. Merodeando en la cueva! hay internet?

**Wiii! tercer capi listo! Me tomo algo de tiempo hacer este capi pero al fin esta listo :D**

**que pasara con estos hombres y las pervertidas?**

**Disfrutenlo! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los akatsuki me pertenecen sino Hidan, Itachi, Sasori y Deidara estarian todo el tiempo bajo mis ordenes y se vestirian de conejitos X3**

**En este capi, Yukino y Nakano estaran de fisgonas mwahahaha jugaran algo de monopoly y uno que otro juego macabro mwahaha**

* * *

Es nuestro segundo dia en los akatsuki. Nakano y yo hemos planeado como regresar a nuestro mundo pero cada vez que queremos las imagenes de los sexys akatsuki se nos ataviesan y olvidamos todo. Hemos estado un dia entero en este lugar sin lo mas sagrado que tenemos: el internet. Por suerte siempre cargo con mi Ipod que es como mi salvacion. Lo raro aqui es que de alguna forma en esta asquerosa cueva hay conexion. Estuve un buen rato en el messenger pero nadie me contestaba.

-Que raro... por lo general todos estan conectados los sabados... seguramente salieron o algo parecido- pense

-Que haces?- pregunto Nakano al entrar a la habitacion si es que se le podia llamar asi

-Nada- le conteste mientras apagaba mi aparatito sagrado- aburriendome en esta cueva asquerosa llena de hombres sexys- termine suspirando

-Que te parece si vamos a inspeccionar el lugar y ver que encontramos- me pregunto mi nada tonta amiga

-Ok :D- le conteste sonriendo

Salimos de nuestro rinconcito en la cueva y comenzamos a merodear por los alrededores de la "casa" de los akatsuki. Llegamos a una puerta que tenia un letrero de no molestar. Pegamos la oreja a la puerta y escuchamos cosas raras.

-Danna, no se mueva- decia Deidara

-Como quieres que no me mueva... no me dejas acomodarme- contesto Sasori

-muy bien aqui voy- dijo el rubio

-Ouch, ouch... duele- grito Sasori

-No duele- contesto Deidara

-No entra tarado y no va a entrar- contesto el pelirrojo

-Claro que entra no es tan grande... solo hay que girar un poco y... listo!- grito el rubio triunfal

-mmm...tenias razon- contesto Sasori- deberias ayudarme a ponerme los brazos mas seguido yo nunca puedo **(N/A: que estaban pensando...pervertidas)**

Ambas estabamos mas rojas que un tomate por culpa de esos dos. Decidimos seguir con nuestra mision. Seguimos por ese largo pasillo y encontramos otra puerta...lo raro es que esta estaba emparejada. Empujamos un poco y la puerta se abrio. Mi amiga y yo nos quedamos con cara de WTF! al ver esa habitacion. Era la de Hidan y Kakuzu. Estaba dividida a la mitad y un lado era completamente diferente al otro. Yo fui a fisgonear el lado de Hidan y mi amiguisima fue del lado de Kakuzu. La cama de Hidan estaba llena de sangre y habia muchos cadaveres ahi tirados. Tambien habia un mueblecito donde una lamparita estaba puesta y abajo unos cajones que , como buena fangirl, me puse a investigar. Ahi habia un album con figuritas de unicornios y arcoiris lo cual me hizo dudar de la masculinidad de Hidan. Lo abri y tenia todas las fotos de Hidan de cuando era bebe. Tome algunas y me las presumiria a alguien despues. De repente escuche la risa de Nakano del otro lado de cuarto. Camine lo mas rapido que pude y cuando llegue vi que ella tenia en sus manos un juego de Monopoly al parecer nuevo. Este tipo si que era avaro porque tambien tenia un dolar enmarcado en la pared**(N/A: si como don cangrejo XD)**

Salimos corriendo de ese lugar gritandole a todos los miembros que salieron con un puff de quien sabe donde. Itachi salio con sus ojeras mas grandes que de costumbre, mientras que Kisame salio mojado..quien sabe que habra estado haciendo. Sasori y Deidara salieron sudados, jadeando y despeinados ademas de que al pelirrojo le faltaba un brazo...creo que interrumpimos la "sesion de armado" de Sasori. Pein y Konan salieron como si nada. Tobi llego saltando por todos lados de felicidad. Hidan llego diciendo poemas y Kakuzu salio con una venita en la frente.

-Mas les vale que sea importante- dijo Pein

-...- Itachi

-Interrumpieron el sacrificio de hoy para Jashin-sama- Hidan

-No pude terminar de armar a Danna por venir asi que mas les vale que sea importante- Deidara

-Que es eso que tienes en las manos Yukino-chan?- pregunto muy inocente Tobi

-Es un juego de Monopoly ^^- conteste

-Y se puede saber de donde lo sacaron?- pregunto Kakuzu algo molesto

-Bueno...nosotras...aaa no importa quien juega!- dijimos las 2 al mismo tiempo

-Yo!- gritaron todos

Nos sentamos y escogimos la fichita. Despues de jugar 2 horas todo mundo se aburrio... a excepcion de Kakuzu que enserio creyo que era millonario ademas de que el iba ganando.

-Oye Tobi...ustedes que hacen para divertirse- pregunto Nakano

-mmm...pues Tobi usa la computadora-contesto el chico bueno

-QUE! Tienen una *****computadora y en los dos **** dias que estuvimos aqui no nos dijeron una *****sola vez? Jashin-sama te castigara!- grite lo que hizo que Hidan volteara al momento de escuchar el nombre de Jashin

-Hehehe...si es raro...Tobi creyo que ustedes lo sabrian solas ^^U- contesto Tobi

- Bueno dejemos al ****avaro de Kakuzu con su ***** juego de ***** y vayamos a la ****** computadora- dijo Hidan

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al famoso aparato mientras que Kakuzu lanzaba "billetes" al aire. Fuimos a un cuartito, algo asi como un estudio. Creimos que la computadora iba a ser de esas del siglo pasado pero para nuestra sorpresa era una laptop. Era negra y brillante. Mi amigo y yo nos quedamos con cara de WTF! al ver una laptop frente a nosotras.

-Vaya ahora entiendo porque mi Ipod tiene internet- dijo Nakano

-Nee...que es internet sempai?- pregunto Tobi lo que hizo que todos cayeramos al estilo anime.

Deidara y Hidan le explicaron a Tobi lo que era el internet y todo eso. Luego estuvimos un rato jugando un juegutio parecido al worms pero mas violento tal y como le gustaba a Hidan. Itachi sabia que nosotros teniamos un Ipod asi que nos lo pidio prestado y se puso a escuchar musica. Deidara y Sasori intentaban deseperadamente ganarle a Hidan en el juego pero era inutil. La sangre hacia al peliblanco pensar como genio...ni siquiera el ingenio terrorista de Deidara era suficiente para vencer la mente sadica de Hidan.

Nosotras nos aburrimos muy rapido asi que entre las dos empujamos a Hidan y a Deidara de la silla y nos adueñamos del aparato. Como de rayo nos pusimos a buscar imagenes. Ellos se pusieron detras de nosotras como bueno espias.

-Que ****** estoy haciendo yo en esa ***** imagen con el ***** de Kakuzu?- pregunto Hidan algo enojado

-conoces el yaoi? pues es eso- contesto Nakano y el jashinista solo se le quedo viendo con una mueca de horror

-Nee...sempai que es yaoi?-pregunto Tobi

-Pues yaoi es...- no pudo terminar porque le tapamos la boca

-Estas muy joven para saber eso Tobi... ademas tu eres un buen chico- conteste algo nerviosa

-Siii! Yukino-chan cree que soy un buen chico ^w^- celebro Tobi

-Momento y que hago yo con Danna...o.o...pervertidas!- nos grito al ver una imagen de el y Sasori haciendo cosas indebidas

El resto del dia estuvimos viendo imagenes de los akatsuki. Algunas veces Hidan y Deidara se la pasaban presumiendo de sus fangirls y uno que otro colado como Itachi presumia de su ingenioy decia que el tambien tenia fans refiriendose a Nakano. Se aceco peligrosamente a ella y la desmayo sin querer

-Tu eres mi fan?- me pregunto Hidan jugando con mi cabello

-0/0 y-yo...ammm...etto... n-no..- intente hablar pero tenerlo tan cerca no me dejaba**(N/A: y como si tener ese torso a un ladito no me iba a ayudar)**

-Entonces porque **** tienes mis fotos en tu **** capa?- grito enojado

-Etto... bueno lo admito eres muy sexy!- le conteste

-Ya lo sabia- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cara

Yo me desmaye en el acto y solo escuche como gritaba "Soy ***** irresistible! desmaye a Yukino! ****!". Nakano y yo amanecimos en el suelo donde nos habiamos desmayado. Era domingo. Debiamos volver a nuestro universo ya. Pensamos todo el dia en como hacerlo pero nada se nos ocurrio. Al final de todo eso solo decidimos quedarnos un poco mas. Quien sabe talvez algo interesante pueda pasar.

* * *

**Capi 3 listo! No estuve muy inspirada en este... de hecho iba a poner un juego de botella pero ese sera para el proximo**

**Esta algo corto y casi no salen Itachi y Sasori pero les prometo que en proximo capi salen los demas...un juego de botella es impredecible ^_^**

**Le cambiare el titulo al fic porque un fin de semana no me es suficiente para meter las locuras :D**

**Nos vemos en el prox. capitulo "El juego de la botella"**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Juego de la botella  Que pervertidos!

**Hahaha estoy de vuelta! se que ha sido mucho tiempo pero aqui estoy con otro capitulo de este loco fic :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi...yo nunca hubiera tenido la idea de hacer hombres tan sexys XD**

**En este capi hay gran sufrimieto mwahahaha...el juego de la botella (musica de terror) XD**

**Habra HidanxOC e ItachixOC asi que no se asusten **

**Disfruten el capi 4! Al fic**

* * *

Era Lunes. El mejor de todos a mi parecer. Hemos planeado quedarnos un tiempo mas...despues de todo mi amiga no ha podido tocar las pompis de Itachi y yo no pienso irme hasta conseguir algo de Hidan...no se bien que podra ser pero tengan por seguro que sufrira.

No hemos tenido misiones...al parecer los portafolios de bijuus **(N/A: o sea jinchuurikis)** estan calmados y bien escondidos, lo que nos lleva a otra cosa...torturar a estos criminales con un clasico juego en nuestro mundo...el juego de la botella. Claro que este no es como el que juegan los mocosos del kinder sino uno que jugamos siempre que queremos torturar...no lo se talvez los akatsuki lo usen como tecnica para capturar a los bijuus.

Estaamos desayunando tranquilamente. Hidan me quitaba mi plato solo para que yo lo golpeara. No se que rayos pasa por su cabeza. Nakano se pone nerviosa cada vez que Itachi le habla incluso llego a desmayarse por que el cabello de Itachi toco su oreja.

-Hidan dame mi ***** desayuno en este ***** instante!- grite harta de que sexy Hidan me quitara mis dangos

-Alcanzalos *****!- me contesto

-Hidan puedes romper el plato y no pienso comprar el repuesto- dijo Kakuzu

-***** avaro de *****! Jashin-sama te castigara!- grito el peliblanco mientras bajaba el plato...yo lo tome y segui comiendo

-Hey, deidara-chan, preparame un cafe- grito el ojivioleta

- SOY HOMBRE, UN!- contesto Deidei

-Jajaja pues a mi parecer te ves como una chica- dijo Hidan pero un zape en su cabeza por parte del rubio terrorista lo hizo parar de reir- Porque ***** hiciste eso!

-No molestes a Dei, maldito ***** jashinista *****- le grite en serio este tipo me sacaba de quicio

-No peleen! Yukino-chan no debe pelear porque es una buena chica- dijo Tobi

-Callate Tobi! No me molestes!- le grite

-Pe-pero... buaaa T^T Yukino-chan odia a Tobi!

-Oops... To-tobi perdon...Hidan me saca de quicio no es que me haya enojado contigo...no te odio- le dije abrazandolo

-X3 disculpa aceptada!:D

-Ya se que les parece si les mostramos un juego que siempre jugamos en nuestro mundo- dije volteando a ver a Nakano que me dio una mirada de complicidad

-Buena idea, un!- dijo Dei

-Que clase de juego?- pregunto Pein

-Tienen una botella de vidrio?- pregunte

-Claro!- dijeron sacando botellas de sake

-con una es mas que suficiente- dije con una gotita en la cabeza

Nos sentamos en el suelo haciendo un circulo, yo con la botella en la mano. Luego comenze a explicar las reglas.

-De acuerdo, el juego se llama verdad o reto y se juega asi: Giras la botella y cuando se detenga, a quien apunte la parte de abajo es el que pregunta mientras que el que sea apuntado con la parte de arriba recibira el reto o la pregunta-

-Y en algun momento me van a pagar?-no hace falta decir que dijo eso

-****** Kakuzu siempre pensando en el ***** dinero, *****!- ya saben quien

-Tobi es un buen chico sempai!- grito Tobi mientras Kakuzu y Hidan peleaban

-Callate tobi, un..-dije Deidara con una venita en la frente

-Ya callense todos!- grito Nakano ya desesperada y mas rapido que inmediatamente el silencio se hizo presente- Gracias ^_^

En ese momento comenze a girar la botella. La parte de arriba apunto a Deidara y el otro lado a Hidan. Una sonrisa macabra se formo en la boca del sexy peliblanco.

-Verdad o reto?- pregunto Hidan

-Verdad, un- contesto el rubio

-De acuerdo...umm... es cierto que te autocomplaces con tus manos todos los dias?- pregunto Hidan con una sonrisa maliciosa

-o.0- fue la reaccion de todos al escuchar la pregunta

-Recuerde que no puede mentir, sempai- dijo Tobi

-ammm...yo...ammm...bueno...SI LO HAGO! Y ESO QUE?- grito Dei sonrojado

- o/o- fue la reaccion de Nakano, Sasori y yo solo que Sasori le agrego un derrame nasal

-hahahahahaha! eres un ****** pervertido! hahahaha!- se reia Hidan mientras se agarraba el estomago. Los demas akatsukis permanecian neutrales aunque intentaran evitar que las risas salieran al aire

-De acuerdo ya lo dije... me toca, un- dijo el rubio con un sonrojo horrible. Giró la botella. La parte de arriba apuntó a Sasori y la de abajo a Hidan. En ese instante una mirada vengativa se hizo presente en el rostro del pelirrojo. Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda del jashinista y la pregunta se hizo presente.

-De acuerdo Hidan, verdad o reto?- pregunto Sasori con una sonrisa

-Reto, joder! no me quiero poner en ridiculo como la rubia- dijo el chico señalando a Deidara

-Es rubio! soy hombre, un!

- ¬¬U oook... de acuerdo...te reto a ... rezar 10 padres nuestros vestido de monja- dijo Sasori

- ¬¬# esta me la pagas Pinocho- Hidan salio de la habitacion y regreso vestido de monja de monasterio, se hinco y comenzo a rezar

-Padre nuestro, que estas en el cielo...-_Perdoname Jashin-sama T_T te prometo que te dare el ****** cuerpo del ****** Pinocho como sacrificio-_

_-_JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se rieron todos al tiempo que Hidan se levantaba con las palmas de las manos juntas

-Cállense ***** hijos de *****! Jashin-sama los castigara! les juro que los hare ******sacrficio, ****! Me toca- giró la botella y poco a poco se fue deteniendo. La parte de arriba apunto a Nakano y la parte de abajo a Kakuzu

-Ok...verdad o reto?

-Me van a pagar si digo reto?

-No ¬¬

-Entonces verdad

-Si te dieran un millon de dólares solo si violas a un akatsuki...a quien violarias? No te puedes violar a ti mismo

-ummm...bueno debe valer la pena...seria... a...Hidan

-QUE! Maldito viejo avaro! eres un *****! Jashin-sama te *****! Yo no soy gay, *****! vete a la ****** y tragate el ***** de la rubia! Maldito **** de ****!

-o.0 esto se ha salido de control- dijo Pein mientras tomaba de la mano a Konan y se la llevaba a no se donde

- ¬¬U me toca- dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba la botella. La giró. La parte de arriba apuntó a mi y la de abajo a Itachi.

- Verdad o reto...- pregunté

- Reto

- Te reto a... darle un beso a mi amiga...en los labios...pero debe durar por lo menos segundos- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ella se puso mas roja que un tomate en plena temporada mientras Itachi se le acercaba. De repente Itachi le dio un beso tierno y algo apasionado

-0.o/ XD/ ¬¬#- fue mi reaccion, la de Hidan y la de Deidara respectivamente. Cuando Itachi terminó Nakano se me acerco y me tomo del cuello de la capa arrastrandome fuera del circulo.

-Te debo una ^^-

-Podrias hacer que Hidan me bese y ya no me deberias nada

- mmmmm...hecho- cerramos el trato y regresamos al circulo

Itachi giró la botella y convenientemente la parte de arriba apuntó a Nakano y la de abajo a Hidan

-De acuerdo albinito...verdad o reto

-tch...reto

-Ok ^^ te reto a que lleves a Yukino a ese armario y hagas lo que quieras con ella por 5 minutos

-De acuerdo

-Oh por cierto...no puedes sacrificarla

-Tch...ven aca- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-d(^_^)b Gracias! - le susurre con los pulgares arriba

**En el armario**

-ammm...ahora que...- pregunte "inocentemente"

-No lo se...puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo...por 5 minutos-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-0/0 y q-que p-pi-piensas hacer

-esto- dijo mientras me acorralaba a la pared y me besaba **(N/A: 0.o Hidan la esta besando!...aceptemoslo a quien no le gustaria)**

**5 minutos despues fuera del armario (N/A: aqui Yukino no narra la historia ya se imaginaran porque XD)**

-Ya se tardaron demasiado- dijo Deidara

-que raro...5 minutos no les alcanza para nada

-No subestimes a Hidan...en batalla es lento pero cuando a otras cosas se refiere es rapido- dijo Kisame

-o.0 debo sacar a mi amiga de ahi!- dijo Nakano corriendo hacia el armario

-Nakano...- hablo Itachi

-S-si

-Ven- dijo el chico mientras movia su mano para que la chica se acercara

-que pasa?

-esto- dijo para despues besarla apasionadamente

-ammm...Deidara-sempai...

-que quieres Tobi, un

-Porque Itachi-san esta besando a Nakano-chan

-No lo se seguramente estan...QUE DIJISTE! SE ESTAN BESANDO!- grito Deidara mientras veia a Itachi y Nakano en el pasillo- T^T no es justo

-No llores seguramente encontraras a alguien mas- dijo Sasori

-En serio Danna

-Si, eso...- pero el pelirrojo fue interrumpido por unos ruiditos dentro del armario

Todos se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar que estaba pasando. Escucharon ciertas cosas que provocaron el sonrojo de todos y uno que otro derrame nasal

-Hidan mas fuerte!- **(N/A: se que están pensando pero sigan leyendo y veran de que se trata XD)**

-No te muevas tanto ****!

-Acaso eres ***** hazlo mas fuerte ****!

Todos afuera del armario tenian la cara mas pervertida que tenían. De repente llego Nakano junto con Itachi que estaba algo rojo y despeinado.

-que esta pasando aqui?

-Oyelo tu misma- dijo Kisame. Nakano pegó la oreja y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro *_me debes otra Yukino XD*_ -Muevanse voy a abrir- ella hizo un sello y la puerta cayo haciendo que una nube de polvo apareciera. Cuando el polvo desaparecio dejo ver a una parejita tirada en el suelo...jugando a las luchas **(N/A: XD se los dije)**. A todos les salio una gotita de sudor en la nuca al ver que Hidan era facilmente vencido por una chica. Yukino le estaba haciendo una llave estilo John Cena mientras que Hidan intentaba zafarse y hacerle una llave estilo Undertaker **(N/A: los tipines de la WWE de RAW y SMACKDOWN XD)**

**-**Me parece que esta sera la última vez que juguemos botella- dijo Kakuzu con una gotita en la cabeza- es un gasto innecesario

-Oigan...donde estan Nakano e Itachi?- pregunto Zetsu

-0.o...°_°...0/0 - fueron las caras que pusieron Deidara y Sasori al ver a los tortolitos en el pasillo haciendo cosas indebidas. Luego voltearon a ver a Hidan y Yukino que todavia seguian jugando a las luchas.

-La pareja pefecta- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo dejando a los melosos y a los violentos con sus asuntos. _Nota: Ningun Hidan fue lastimado en la redaccion de este fic. Solamente quedo con una contusion en la cabeza por la llave que Yukino le aplico pero nada que no se le quite con una bolsa de hielo y uno que otro besito de su violenta parejita_

* * *

**Les gusto? Si? No? Bueno dejen sus reviews**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me diverti muco haciendo este capitulo y les juro que me imagine la cara de todos los pervertidos que estaban ahi XD**

**En el proximo capi veremos los poderes de Nakano y Yukino en accion! La historia ya no es narrada por Yukino lo cual es un alivio porque a pesar de ser yo...ya no quiero narrarla en primera persona ^^U**

**Sayonara! **


	5. Peleas! Eres un debilucho!

**Estoy de vuelta! Ahora con el capi 5 de esta locura**

**Esta cosa no la voy a narrar en primera persona...me esta resultando tedioso ¬¬**

**Hidan pierde con una chica?**

**Que hay entre Itachi y Nakano?**

**Deidara está celoso? pobre siempre pierde con Itachi XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es ni será mio...Kishimoto no cede ante mis ofertas ¬¬ tendré que tomar medidas drásticas...Hasta entonces a leer!**

**Advertencias: A partir de aqui las "poesías" de Hidan y Yukino saldran al aire, nada de asteriscos ni puntitos cuando digan algo indebido**

**HidanxOC ItachixOC**

**

* * *

**

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la cueva de los akatsuki. O al menos eso querian pensar todos. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior a nadie le quedaron ganas de jugar botella con esos 2 demonios que se hacian llamar Yukino y Nakano. Uno que otro estaba tendido en la cama sin poderse mover, entre ellos Hidan que habia sufrido de los golpes que le había propinado Yukino al muy puro estilo John Cena. El peliblanco habia quedado con un brazo roto y uno que otro rasguño.

-Me estoy muriendo maldita sea! Jashin-sama los castigará a todos!- gritaba Hidan desde su cuarto

-Eres inmortal no puedes morir- dijo Yukino entrando a su cuarto-asi que callate de una maldita vez estupido zombie de pacotilla! Por Jashin!

-De cuando acá obedezco las ordenes de una marimacho de mierda, joder- dijo Hidan viendo a Yukino

Yukino soltó un suspiro- Callate y dame tu brazo- dijo la pelinegro. Hidan obedecio y extendió su brazo

-Vaya al perecer no eres tan fuerte como dices- dijo la chica mientras usaba su chakra para curar el hueso roto

-Cállate! Me tomaste desprevenido, joder!- le gritaba a la chica que claramente estaba desesperándose

-Si no te callas probaré un nuevo jutsu contigo y no habrá servido de nada curarte el brazo...-dijo la chica con una venita en la frente.

-Tch...como si pudieras

-No me tientes albinito- dijo ya enojada y levantandose- Eres un debilucho y no creo que puedas ganarme

-Apuesto a que si puedo- dijo Hidan levantándose dejando a Yukino a la altura de su pecho...lo cual la sonrojo pero no se notaba mucho

-Te dire que-dijo la chica viendo al chico- te daré la revancha y si yo gano lavarás TODA la ropa de la organización incluyendo la ropa de Kisame por una semana- el peliblanco puso una cara de asco al pesar en el olor a pescado de la ropa del tipo azul.

-De acuerdo...pero si yo gano tu tendrás que limpiar la cueva y soportar al mocoso cara de calabaza por una semana- Yukino penso en todo lo que podria encontrar en esa cueva y le dieron escalofríos. Soportar a Tobi por otro lado acabaría con su sentido común.

-Trato hecho- dijo Yukino estrechando la mano de Hidan para luego salir del cuarto de una manera accidentalmente provocativa haciendo que Hidan volteara a ver su retaguardia

-Ah... y una cosa mas...si vuelves a ver mi trasero de esa forma el brazo no es lo único que tendrás roto, entendiste?- dijo Yukino con una voz tétrica.

-*_como lo supo? Esta chica da miedo...definitivamente la adoro, joder!*-_ pensaba Hidan con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas mientras Yukino salía del cuarto

* * *

Itachi estaba en la sala viendo una telenovela **(N/A: Si tambien tenían tele)** cuando de repente llegaron Kakuzu y Deidara.

-Que ves?- preguntó don cangrejo

-Veo "Juana Pancha" (**N/A: no se me ocurrió otro nombre para una telenovela XD)**

**-**Oh... y Juan Pancracio ya supo que Juana Pancha va a tener un hijo suyo?- preguntó el rubio

-No lo se...pero Juana Pancha sabe que Juan Pancracio y Margara Teodora son amantes- respondió Itachi de lo mas serio

-Deberian ver Ventaneando- repuso Kakuzu- Me gusta como Bisogno pone en ridículo a los famosos...ahora que lo pienso debe ganar mucho dinero en ese trabajo- dijo mientras ponia su mano en su barbilla- Bueno me largo de aqui...ire a conseguir trabajo con la Chapoy...luego regreso

-Nooo, Maria Francisca! No le creas al asesino de Nepomuceno- gritaba el rubio frente a la tele esperando a que Kakuzu se fuera

-Vaya programas son tan predecibles...- dijo Itachi

-Tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo el rubio- Que hay entre tu y Nakano?- pregunto dejando la novela de lado

-Nada- dijo Itachi cortante

-Ah si? Entonces porque anoche estabas en mero agasajo con ella?- pregunto Deidara

-La calentura del momento- repuso Itachi con un leve sonrojo

-Aha si y yo soy mujer...- repuso Deidara con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Entonces yo no miento- dijo Itachi ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio

-Esta bien...si no mientes... te reto a que tengas una batalla con ella, un- reto el rubio

-No- dijo el pelinegro cortante

-Ves? si te gusta, un- dijo Deidara- o es que tienes miedo de que una chica te gane

-No es eso...yo no puedo golpear a una chica...eso no es de caballeros

-Te recuerdo Itachi que tu no eres un caballero sino un criminal de los mas buscados- dijo Deidara a lo que Itachi no tuvo mas opción que aceptar el reto

-De acuerdo...Lo haré para que te tragues tus palabras...y no te pongas celoso pero Nakano besa delicioso- dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa

-No estoy celoso, un!- gritó Deidara. De repente, Nakano llegó y se lanzó sobre el sofa.

-Puedo saber porque estan peleando?- dijo la chica con la tranquilidad de siempre

-Nada- dijo Itachi serio

-Itachi quiere una batalla contigo, un- dijo Deidara- _*jajaja lo tengo donde lo queria*-_ penso

-mmmm...de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa- será el mismo dia que la batalla de Hidan con Yukino...osea mañana

-QUE? Los violentos van a tener una batalla? Esto se va a poner bueno- dijo Deidara

-Claro a menos que tengas miedo de enfrentarme Itachi- retó Nakano

-Yo no soy un cobarde- dijo Itachi- haré que muerdas el polvo

-Kakuzu! ven aca! Hay dinero en la sala!- y mas rápido que inmediatamente el aludido llego a la sala

-Donde? donde?- dijo volteando de una lado a otro y al no encontrar nada volteo a ver a Deidara que lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo aun lugar apartado de Itachi y Nakano

-Con el dinero no se juega Deidara...que quieres- pregunto Kakuzu

-Va a haber una pelea...tenemos que avisarle al lider- susurró Deidara

-Pelea? Para que avisarle al lider si podemos venderle boletos para verla- dijo Kakuzu con signos de dólar en los ojos

-Nunca vas a cambiar, un- dijo Deidara con una gotita en la frente

-Cuando es la pelea?- pregunto el avaro

-Mañana- dijo Deidara

-Tenemos que vender los boletos pero ya- dijo Kakuzu tomando al rubio del cuello de la capa y arrastrándolo fuera de la sala. El último alcanzó a ver cómo Itachi le robaba un beso a Nakano y luego salía de la sala. Los celos se apoderaron de él y una venita apareció en su frente. Todo el dia Kakuzu estuvo deambulando por todos lados vendiendo boletos mientras que Deidara venia de su caja fuerte. Vendió boletos en Konoha e incluso llegó a venderle a Orochimaru. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que fueran.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente a las afueras de la cueva**

-Boleto, por favor- decia Kakuzu aun sin creer que se hubiera formado una fila enorme esperando entrar al estadio que había construido la noche anterior.**(N/A: el estadio era tipo coliseo romano)** Llegaron varias personas entre ellas algunos aldeanos de Konoha. Naruto llegó pero cuando vió que Sasuke estaba ahi no dudo en jalarlo del cuello de la camisa y dándole una que otra cachetada para que reaccionara y regresara a la aldea.

-Hey no se peleen! este es un evento público!- grito Pein que indignado había quedado como guardia de seguridad

-Ves lo que haces, teme

-hmp, dobe

Despúes de la riña en la fila, el estadio se lleno. Dentro de poco empezaría la pelea. Kakuzu obviamente estaba en la ventanilla de apuestas donde por supuesto Tsunade apareció con un maletín lleno de billetes apostando por Hidan e Itachi que hizo que le brillaran los ojos a Kakuzu. Atrás de ella estaba Orochimaru. Él llegó con un fajo de billetes. El pedófilo homosexual paliducho lengua larga apostó por Yukino y Nakano. Luego regresaron a sus asientos a esperar que la batalla comenzara. Minutos después Kakuzu apareció en el centro del estadio con un micrófono y anunció la primera batalla.

-Damas y caballeros! Akatsuki esta orgulloso de presentarles este espetaculo! Ahora hora de conocer a nuestros competidores! En esta esquina con un peso de 57 kg...Hidan!- el peliblanco salió de una de las puertas que habia y se dirigió al centro del estadio entre ovaciones y uno que otro grito de alguna fanática.

-Esta niña de pacotilla pensara dos veces antes de retarme! Joder! Jashin-sama me apoya!- Lo ultimo hizo que se ganara unos cuantos abucheos- Callense malditos paganos de mierda! Jashin-sama los castigara por incrédulos!

-oooook...en fin...En esta otra con un peso de 52 kg y un temperamento de los mil demonios...Yukino Tatsumaki!- La chica entro por el otro lado del estadio lo que hizo que a varios hombres incluidos Sasuke y Naruto les diera un derrame nasal masivo. Camino hasta llegar al centro del estadio y se puso justo en frente de Hidan.

-De acuerdo chicos hagan que gane mucho dinero- les susurro Kakuzu- No estan permitidos golpes bajos ni el ontrol de chakra del oponente...eso va para ti Yukino, la pelea se acaba hasta que uno de ustedes se rinda o no pueda continuar...no puedo decir que es pelea a muerte porque entonces no terminaría y no ganaría un solo centavo- termino de decir el avaro

-Desearas jamas haberme retado, niñita de pacotilla! Quiero ver mi cuarto reluciente- dijo Hidan

-Cierra el pico! No perderé contra un esperpento de mierda como tu! Espero que mi ropa tenga suavizante- dijo Yukino- _*Cual esperpento mujer si esta para comerselo* _se dijo Yukino mentalmente

-Muy bien que la pelea comienze!- grito Kakuzu para luego salir corriendo a contar el dinero de las apuestas

La pelea comenzo. Hidan sacó su guadaña y atacó a Yukino que rápidamente esquivó el ataque. La chica sacó de su capa una vara que resulto ser una con dos armas. De un lado tenia una guadaña parecida a la de Hidan solo que con 2 hojas y del otro lado una especie de lanza. Luego la separó para formar dos armas. Corrió hacia el chico para atacarlo y luego usar un ataque letal contra el y dejarlo en el suelo destrozado. El chico lo esquivó y aprovecho para atacar a la chica que no pudo esquivar.

-jajajaja te tengo!- dijo mientras bebía la sangre de la chica y dibujaba el signo de Jashin en el suelo

-hmp... quieres jugar rudo? no te preocupes sé jugar-Yukino lanzó su guadaña al aire y formo rápidamente sellos- Jutsu Remolino Sangriento!- gritó para después lanzar la guadaña que giraba hacia el chico antes de que éste entrara en el círculo. Acertó. Hizo lo mismo que Hidan solo que con una variación. En lugar de dibujar el círculo en el suelo ella lo dibujo sobre su marca de maldición. Luego su transformación comenzó. Su cabello negro cambió a blanco y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo sangre. Le salieron alas de murciélago y sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos.

-Oh...por...Jashin! Que mierda es eso!- gritó Hidan *_Alguien que me pellizque estoy viendo un ángel...Gracias Jashin-sama* _Pensaba el chico mientras en su interior babeaba

-Te dije que sabia jugar- dijo la chica que se elevo en el aire

-Hey no es justo volar! Kakuzu eso no esta en las malditas reglas! Joder!

-Yo jamas dije eso!- grito Kakuzu desde su lugar a lo que el albino solo puso cara de maldito-avaro-te-mataré-por-tramposo

Yukino aprovecho la distracción de Hidan para atacarlo pero no contó con que el chico se clavaría una estaca en el hombro. Ella cayó al suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

-Jajajajajajaja creíste que podías vencerme? Eres una estupida ilusa! jajajajaja- se burlaba Hidan al ver que la chica no se levantaba

-ja...jajaja...jajajaja en serio creiste que caería tan fácil en tu estúpido truco pedazo de mierda- dijo mientras se levantaba- yo tambien puedo hacer lo que tu- dijo mientras sacaba la lanza de hace unos momentos

Hidan puso cara de miedo mientras la chica le dirigia una mirada asesina. Ambos comenzaron a clavarse estacas en el cuerpo lo que hacía que la pelea pareciera pelea entre gladiadores del coliseo romano por tanta sangre que había regada en el suelo.

-Oye que te parece si lo dejamos en empate- susurro Yukino- asi ni tu ni yo perderíamos y el avaro tendría su dinero

-Me parece bien-dijo Hidan- pero como declaramos el empate?- preguntó

-mmm...ya se...si me corto la cabeza entonces no podría moverme y tu tampoco, entonces como no podemos continuar lo dejarían en empate

-Buena idea- contestó el chico con un guiño. Luego Yukino se cortó la cabeza y en el acto la cabeza de Hidan rodó por el suelo. Todos los espectadores pusieron cara de WTF? mientas las dos cabezas estaban en el suelo. Pero lo que siguio en serio los dejo con la boca hecha un perfecta o. El cuerpo de Yukino comenzó a moverse, se agacho y tomo su cabeza para colocarsela. En su mano se concentró chakra e inmediatamente su cabeza quedo puesta en su lugar.

-QUE! Eso no es justo dijiste que lo dejariamos en empate maldita víbora tramposa- gritaba la abeza de Hidan aún en el suelo

-Yo jamas dije que no me pondria la cabeza de nuevo jajajaja tarado- decia Yukino con la cabeza del peliblanco en la mano mientras regresaba a su forma original

-La ganadora es...Yukino- dijo Kakuzu con asco al ver como la cabeza de Hidan hablaba y hablaba. Yukino tomó el cuerpo de Hidan y lo arrastró por el suelo- no necesitas ayuda para unir a este bastardo?- preguntó Kakuzu

-No lo creo...puedo ponerle cabeza al puñetero costal de papas sin tu maldita ayuda- "agradeció" la chica para luego salir del estadio con un cuerpo a cuestas y una cabeza en la mano. A Kakuzu le brillaron los ojos al saber que ya tenía la apuesta de Tsunade en el bolsillo. Ahora solo hacía falta que Itachi perdiera.

La segunda pelea comenzó y Kakuzu anunció a los peleadores.

-Ahora es tiempo de la segunda pelea...En esta esquina con un peso de 52 kg y una tranquilidad desquiciante...Nakano Tenshi!- La chica entro con una calma impresionante al estadio pero su cuerpo dejo a Sasuke y a Suigetsu derramando sangre por todos lados.

-Y en esta otra con un peso de 57 kg...Itachi Uchiha!- Itachi entró al estadio y todas las chicas que ahi estaban se desmayaron cuando lo vieron. A Sasuke se le ocurrio efectuar su venganza pero de una u otra forma sabía que la chica se encargaría de eso.

-Nada de golpes bajos ni piquetes de ojos...la pelea se acaba hasta que uno de ustedes se rinda o no pueda continuar...o hasta que uno de los dos se mate lo cual no es probable- dijo Kakuzu- comiencen!

La pelea comenzó pero nadie hacía nada. Todo el estadio estaba en completo silencio. De repente se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Itachi había logrado encerrar a la chica en un genjutsu y ésta estaba mas perdida que nada. Pero de repente Itachi sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Era Nakano que había usado un jutsu de clones justo a tiempo. Un clon de ella era lo que estaba bajo el genjutsu. Itachi se levanto algo aturdido y ataco.

-Jutsu Bola de Fuego!- una enorme bola de fuego salio de su boca y se dirigió a la chica la cual interceptó el ataque y lo disipó con un solo movimiento lo que dejo a Itachi y al resto de los presentes con cara de WTF?.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Nakano para después formar sellos- Jutsu Tormenta Eléctrica!- una enorme nube se formo en el cielo y un rayo cayó justo donde Itachi estaba. El chico obviamente lo esquivo lo que causo que Sasuke se retorciera de coraje en su lugar y comenzara a hablar consigo mismo.

-Hora de terminar esto...Usaré mi técnica final- hizo algunos sellos. De repente la arena comenzó a llenarse de agua. Itachi tenía agua hasta los tobillos. Luego, una enorme nube señal de una tormenta se acercaba. Itachi presentía lo que iba a pasar, asi que se preparo para esquivar el ataque.

-Jutsu rayo asesino!- grito Nakano y un enorme rayo cayó sobre el agua, electrocutando a Itachi mientras ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo observaba el espectáculo de luces que el chico ofrecía. Luego de que Itachi terminara de danzar cubierto en llamas y revolcarse en suelo para apagarse, el agua desapareció y el pelinegro quedo chamuscado en el suelo. Sasuke sonreía lo que asusto a Orochimaru y a Naruto. Nakano al ver que el chico no se movía corrió hacia él.

-I-itachi...estas bien?- el pelinegro no respondía- creo que esta vez me excedí- dijo rascándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente con una gotita en la frente.

-La ganadora es...Nakano!- gritó Kakuzu mientras la chica intentaba despertar al pobre Itachi que seguia inconsciente en el suelo- Gracias por haber venido! Los esperamos en nuestro proximo evento de Akatsuki Fighters! Gracias y buenas noches!- luego la gente comenzo a salir del estadio mientras Kakuzu cargaba a Itachi y lo llevaba a la enfermeria.

-Hey Teme que te parecieron las chicas?- pregunto Naruto mientras le daba un codazo a Sasuke

-Pues me gustaron las dos...aunque la de cabello negro es sexy

-mmmm de cuando acá te fijas en una chica?...quien eres y que hiciste con sasuke?- grito Naruto golpeando a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo en el suelo agonizando

**Con Yukino y Hidan en la cueva**

-Espero que toda mi ropa esté limpia entendiste esperpento?-decia Yukino en la cueva mientras por enésima vez intentaba ponerle la cabeza a Hidan- Mierda! No te muevas tanto!

-Te recuerdo que no me puedo mover- contesto Hidan

-Bueno tu cuerpo no deja de moverse-

-Entonces ponte encima para que deje de moverse- contesto el chico lo que provoco un sonrojo en la chica

-D-de acuerdo...pero que conste que es para ponerte tu estúpida cabeza- contesto la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del jashinista

-Yo jamas dije que era para otra cosa

-ya callate...- Yukino concentró chakra en su mano y unió la cabeza al cuerpo- listo

-Se siente mejor- dijo el albino moviendo su cuello. Ambos se levantaron pero algo hizo tropezar a Yukino y la hizo caer. Hidan instintivamente la tomo antes de que cayera dejando a la chica con un sonrojo muy notabe

-Y-yo l-lo si-sien-siento- dijo ella muy nerviosa

-No hay problema-dijo mientras la dejaba caer al suelo

-Oye tarado! Que te pasa! Acaso tienes mierda en el cerebro?- dijo ela mientras se levantaba

-Es solo que no me gusta cargar a una chica...ademas estas muy pesada

-Pesada? Eres un...- pero fue callada por un beso del chico

-soy un que?- dijo cuando se separo

-eres un... perfecto idiota...- dijo sonrojada

**Con Itachi y Nakano en la cueva**

-Creo que fue mucho...Itachi despierta!- grito ella sin resultado- mmm...Sasuke esta aqui para tomar venganza!-grito con mas fuerza

-...- pero no paso nada

-Yukino! Tobi! Deidara! Todos! Auxilio! Mate a Itachi!- dijo mientras zarandeaba a Itachi aun perdido en su mundo

-No esta muerto...lo que pasa es que lo dejaste bien cocido...cuando debía quedar término medio- replicó Yukino que estaba entrando en la habitación

-Me excedi un poquito

-Poquito? yo creo que lo querias crujiente mujer!- dijo dándole un zape- pero bueno al menos ya lo tienes en tus garras

-Y ni se diga tu y Hidan- dijo dándole codazos a su compañera- que tal se porta

-Es un debilucho yo creí que sería fuerte o algo parecido pero perdió 2 veces contra una chica- dijo Yukino- pero es lindo y todo eso cuando no esta peleando con Kakuzu o Deidara

-uuuuu...te gusta- dijo la peliblanca

-p-pues...el me ...acaba de besar- dijo Yukino dejando a su amiga con cara de WTF?

- Hidan y Yukino sentados en un arbol- se burlo Nakano haciendo a su amiga enojar-Oye puedes curarlo? me desespera que no despierte- dijo Nakano algo nerviosa cambiando de tema

-Claro- paso su mano unas cuantas veces por el cuerpo de Itachi y termino- Listo...solo no vuelvas a chamuscarlo por amor a Jashin!

-De acuerdo-contestó Nakano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- gracias!

Narradora: Asi terminaron las batallas. Hidan consiguió una novia jashinista igual de mal hablada que el, Itachi quedo chamuscado por culpa de su adoración ademas de que casi queda vegetal por semejante ataque. Deidara se pone cada vez mas celoso pero Sasori lo consuela...Tobi desapareció momentaneamente y regresó después de terminadas las peleas y no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Kakuzu cuenta su dinero feliz de la vida y a pesar del dolor de Itachi el es feliz como una lombriz con la plata que gano con la apuesta de Tsunade, esa mujer nunca entenderá. Ahora solo queda esperar a ver si funcionan las relaciones.

Deidara: Apuesto a que Itachi muere por derrame nasal

Kakuzu: Yukino se va a desesperar yo lo se

Narradora: Aqui la que escribe la historia soy yo! aunque lo que dicen puede que resulte cierto

* * *

**Hahahaha les gusto? la telenovela esta buenísima deberían verla XD**

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o amenazas ya saben donde**

**No se porque pero se me sale lo romantico y el humor queda casi de lado XD pero intentare evitar eso**

**Ok sin nada mas que decir espero que les haya gustado**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! Sayonara!**


	6. Que miedo! Orochimaru nos visita!

**Estoy de vuelta! Ahora con el capi 6 de este fic**

**He estado algo ocupada y por eso no he podido actualizar tan seguido como hace mucho XD**

**En este capi los akatsuki verán una pelicula de terror...y uno que otro quedara con la reputación por los suelos XD**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto no piensa darme los derechos de autor ni aunque lo torture con el album de Paris Hilton asi que Naruto no es, no fue, ni será mio T^T**

**Advertencia: últimos capitulos! Me estoy rompiendo la cabeza por terminar este fic pero debo terminarlo...nunca dejo un fic sin terminar XD abandonado por una rato tal vez pero sin terminar jamas XD **

**HidanxOC ItachixOC**

**Bueno a leer!**

* * *

Ahi estaban...los criminales mas buscados en el mundo ninja, los mas despiadados asesinos y secuestradores en la mision mas peligrosa de toda su vida... Ver una pelicula de terror gracias a 2 demonios de un universo alterno. Los mercenarios mas crueles ahora estaban convertidos en niños de kinder por culpa de la pelicula tan espantosa que estaban viendo...claro excepto por el sádico masoquista Hidan que estaba mas feliz que un político en navidad. Se preguntaran como es que llegaron todos los akatsuki a esta embarazosa situación. Bueno todo comenzó en la mañana...una muy tranquila mañana en la cueva.

**''''Flashback''''**

_Despues de la gran pelea del dia anterior, toda la organización estaba en completa paz... o al menos eso querían creer..._

_-SEMPAI! Despierte ya amanecio!- gritó Tobi mieras se subia a la cama del rubio y comenzaba asaltar sobre éste_

_-TOBI CIERRA EL MALDITO PICO Y DEJAME DORMIR, UN!_

_-Sempai odia a Tobi...buaaa!- lloraba Tobi mientras que Deidara volvía a caer en un sueño profundo_

_-Tobi callate de una puta vez! Queremos dormir mierda!- dijo el "angelito" Hidan desde su habitación que estaba justo en frente de la de Deidara_

_Tobi entonces se fue a su cuarto triste y llorando porque su sempai no queria levantarse. Pero su salvacion llego. Yukino y Nakano aparecieron de la nada y abrazaron a Tobi._

_-Hola Tobi!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_-Yukino-chan! Nakano-chan!- grito el buen chico_

_-Oye Tobi queremos que nos ayudes- dijo Nakano_

_-Claro! Tobi ayuda! Tobi es un buen chico!- dijo Tobi_

_-Queremos ver una pelicula pero necesitamos que vayas a conseguirlas- dijo Yukino dándole un papelito- toma estas son las que queremos..Oh y trae palomitas y algo para tomar_

_-Claro! Tobi es un buen chico!- grito el chico saliendo del pasillo_

_-Preparate esta será la mejor noche- le dijo Yukino a Nakano- tienes la camara lista?_

_-Claro que si!- exclamó Nakano sacándola de su capa_

**''''''Fin Flashback''''''**

Y ahora, aqui estamos, con casi todos los akatsuki muertos de miedo, digo casi todos porque Hidan esta mas feliz que un politico en navidad viendo la pelicula. Y se preguntaran que clase de pelicula de terror hace que los asesinos y criminales rango S mas crueles se esten muriendo de miedo mientras que uno de ellos se esté casi orgasmeando...bueno es la pelicula de Saw II.

-_Ustedes no me conocen pero yo a ustedes si...Quiero jugar un juego...- _Se oia desde la televisión

Tobi estaba abrazando a Deidara y este a su vez abrazando a Sasori que le devolvía el abrazo al rubio. A Itachi le temblaba la mano al momento de agarrar palomitas y Yukino y Nakano a pesar del miedo seguían viendo la película y tomaban una que otra embarazosa foto. Kisame estaba sentado en el suelo con un bote de palomitas que no entraban en su boca por el miedo. Konan estaba casi desmayada recostada sobre el pecho de Pain y en modo vibrador mientras que a este ultimo hasta los piercings le temblaban de tanto miedo. Nakano se cubria los ojos con la capa de Itachi e incluso llegaba a poner su cabeza en la espalda del chico. Yukino y Hidan etsban mas que emocionados con la pelicula. Zetsu estaba en la esquina como planta de adorno. Kakuzu solo estaba interesado en saber que tanto dinero pudieron haber gastado para que la pelicula se viera real.

-Joder! Esta pelicula esta genial! Jashin-sama merece verla!- gritaba Hidan mientras levantaba los brazos-

-Esta es mi parte favorita-dijo ella tomando palomitas y llevandolas a la boca de Hidan- ahora calla y dejame oir

La pelicula estaba en la parte mas sádica. Tobi de tanto miedo se hizo en los pantalones seguido de Deidara. Itachi penso en usar su Tsukuyomi contra el mismo alegando que seria mejor que ver la tortura de pelicula que habían puesto. Konan practicamente desmayada en el suelo de la sala y Pain con un trauma emocional y psicologico. Kisame vomitó y se desmayo. A Nakano le dio un desmayo de esos que te dan cuando estas embarazada **(N/A: para aclarar ella no estaba embarazada, no creo que Itachi sea tan estupido), **Yukino y Hidan estaban cada vez mas pegados a la television esperando el final de "la obra maestra" como la llamaba el ojivioleta.

-_...Yo continuare con el trabajo de Jigsaw justo despues de su muerte...- _se oyo desde la grabadora en la television. Los 2 chicos inmortales casi gritan de emocion cuando vieron a una chica pararse justo en la puerta del baño **(N/A: ya saben el baño sucio donde un tipin se corta el pie en la primera pelicula)_- _**_Fin del juego...-_ entonces la tipa cerro la puerta y la pelicula terminó

-Joder! Esta es la mejor pelicula que jamas haya visto! Yukino te adoro!- le dijo Hidan a la chica abrazandola y dandole un beso en la mejilla

-hey hey no tan cerca! Fuera de aqui zombie de mierda! No seas meloso, joder!- contesto la chica dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-hehehehe- sonreia Hidan con una sonrojo en la mejillas provocando uno en Yukino

-grrr...por eso no puedo enojarme contigo eres tan tierno, joder!- dijo ella lanzandose a su adonis de ojos violetas y frotando su nariz contra la de el

-_hahaha nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos*_- penso Hidan para despues voltear a ver a los miedosos que se hacian llamar asesinos de sangre fria- que les sucede idiotas...no me digan que les dio miedo

-Cl-claro q-que n-n-no, uhn- dijo Deidara temblando y casi pálido abrazando un cojin

-Tobi...es...un ...buen...chico...Tobi...es... un...buen...chico- decia Tobi mientras se mecia de adelante a atras en el sillon

-*_Vaya efectos especiales...seguramente se les fue un dineral...hmmm...yo podria hacer una con un presupuesto mas bajo*- _pensaba Kakuzu sin darse cuenta de que la pelicula habia terminado

-Ok...bueno me voy a dormir...oh y cuidado con jigsaw... hehehehe- rio Hidan maliciosamente haciendo temblar a los demas mientras salia de la habitación. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, Yukino habló.

-Bueno ya se fue...Nakano sal de ahi!- llamo la pelinegra a su amiga que salio de entre las sombras

-Pero que...!no se supone...!pero tu...!como...!donde...!cuando...!- balbuseaba Deidara aun mas asustado. Todos despertaron en ese momento

-Oigan quieren asustar a Hidan?- pregunto Yukino

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el lider

-Si...asustarlo y demostrarle que todos pueden tener miedo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Y como pretendes asustarlo si la sangre, violencia, zombies, fantasmas y demas cosas sobrenaturales y que tengan que ver con sangre sin contar los innumerables asesinatos que ha hecho son su pasatiempo?- contesto Kisame dandole un poco de logica al asunto

-Y quien dijo que lo asustaría con eso?- dijo Yukino- Tienes la foto?- dijo ella dirigiendose a su amiga que le entrego una foto que sacó de no se donde

-Que hay en esa foto?- pregunto Konan

-Creeme no quieres verla...- dijo Yukino

-Claro que quiero...damela- dijo arrebatandole la foto. Al verla a Konan se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y casi se desmaya. Luego se acerco Deidara y le paso lo mismo. Poco a poco cada uno de los Akatsuki excepto Itachi se paro a ver la foto. Todos tuvieron la misma reaccion.

-Se los adverti- dijo la chica mirando sus uñas

-Que tanto miran?-dijo Itachi acercandose. Konan le dio la foto y justo cuando el pelinegro la vio, cayó al suelo, se puso en posición fetal y comenzo a decir "quiero a mi mami" en un tono bajo

-Yo les dije que no querian verla... porque mierda son tan tercos?- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-amm... y planeas asustarlo con esta foto o con el que esta en la foto- pregunto Pain

-Ahora veran...Deidara dame el telefono **(N/A: tenian telefono? pues si XD)**- dijo Yukino extendiendo el brazo. Cuando tuvo el telefono en la mano marco un sonidos bastaron para que alguien contestara- Bueno...soy Yukino...como que quien? la chica de cabello negro que vencio a Hidan ayer...Necesito que me hagas un favor Que tan rapido puedes venir?...Necesito que te pongas lo que usualmente usas para insinuartele a alguien o para asustar a cualquier hombre...si eso...aha...si eso...me leiste la mente! Te espero aqui en 30 minutos. Bye!- y colgó

-A quien le hablaste?-pregunto Sasori

-Pues le hable a..- Yukino se acerco al oido de Sasori y le susurro algo

-Hmp...eres bastante malvada...pero no crees que eso le dejara un trauma al pobre religioso?

-Ese es el plan- contesto la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa

Despues de hacer la llamada, todos tenian dudas acerca del plan de la chica, asi que ella tomo los 30 minutos que habia acordado para explicarles a todos lo que haria. Todos sonrieron con malicia menos Itachi que seguia en posicion fetal y cuando escucho el plan se fue al rincon a balbusear cosas como "no soy tan mala persona" o "quiero a mi mami" o "Sasuke salvame".

-Pero tengo una pregunta- dijo Deidara- Porque quieres asustarlo? No se supone que es tu novio?

-ummm...pues no lo se...- gotita estilo anime en los akatsuki- pero no me digan que no quieren hacer sentir a Hidan como ustedes se sintieron durante la pelicula

-Si!- dijeron todos

-Yo quiero hacer que Hidan se retuerza de miedo y que su cama termine mojada- dijo "Tobi" con un tono de voz mas maduro y masculino**(N/A: *¬*) **

-Lo ven no soy la unica que le quiere hacer algo...De acuerdo cuando llegue el innombrable comienza el plan- dijo Yukino y 5 minutos despues llego si invitado. Ella fue a abrir la puerta.

-Bien ya llegue...Traje lo que me pediste- dijo el invitado de la chica

-Que bien! Pasa..- el tipo entro y por inercia todos los akatsuki menos Deidara y Tobi se escondieron detras del sillon

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos...Hace ya 7 años no?- dijo el tipo

-s-si- dijeron los miedosos detras del sillon

-Sempai...Sabe quien es este tipo?

-No...pero se ve gay, uhn

-Ah cierto lo olvide!- dijo Yukino pensando en que Deidara y Tobi no conocian al tipo porque habian entrado a akatsuki mucho despues- Tobi, Deidara les presento a Orochimaru

-Oh mucho gusto! Orochimaru-san soy Tobi y soy un buen chico- saludo Tobi

-Esta Itachi-kun por aqui? Quiero saludarlo- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

-No te le vas a cercar a mi Itachi entendiste paliducho lengua larga viola Uchihas-dijo Nakano con el puño frente a ella lo que provoco un tic en el ojo de la serpiente

-oook...luego lo golpeas por ahora tenemos que asustar a cierta persona- dijo Yukino- Ahora ve y cambiate vibora...ya sabes como- dijo dirigiendose a Orochimaru que salio como de rayo al ver la mirada malvada de la chica de cabello negro. Esa chica de alguna forma se parecia a Sasuke en opinion de Orochimaru.

-Y ahora que?- pregunto Konan

-Preparense para la mejor noche de sus vidas- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Luego de que Orochimaru saliera del baño cambiado especialmente para provocar un trauma de por vida a Hidan se dirigieron todos al cuarto de este ultimo. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlo. Luego se acercaron poco a poco hasta llegar a un lado de su cama.

-Joder Jashin-sama! Yukino eres tan linda...pepinillos... *roncar*- escucharon decir al albino mietras dormia y se abrazaba a su almohada llena de baba

-Bien preparense...Deidara ponte junto a su cama y pon tus manos cerca de su cara...Tobi preparate para saltar sobre él...Sasori cuando el abra los ojos baja poco a poco a Orochimaru...Nakano ten lista la camara...Konan prepara los animalitos de papel...Pain ponte al final del pasillo y cuando veas a Hidan llegar te lanzas sobre el...Itachi ten listo el Tsukuyomi...Esten listos...Ya saben a mi señal- susurro Yukino tratando de no despertar al angelito y tratando de aguantar la risa. Se coloco justo junto al oido de Hidan y puso en marcha su plan.

-_Hidan...despierta...vamos despierta...-_susurro la chica_-**Por Jashin que despiertes de una puñetera vez**!- _Grito al ver que el chico no despertaba. De repente Hidan abrio lentamente los ojos. Yukino entonces les dio la señal a sus complices y comenzo todo. Lo primero que vio Hidan al despertar fueron las manos de Deidara. Grito como niña para despues rematar con el salto de Tobi que lo asusto a al punto de saltar de la cama. Sasori entonces bajo lentamente a Orochimaru vestido con una tanga de licra de esas que venden en el tianguis asustando mas a Hidan que salio corriendo del cuarto.

-AAAAA! JASHIN-SAMA! AUXILIO! SALVAME! HAY UN OROCHIMARU CON TANGA DE LEOPARDO EN MI CUARTO!- gritaba Hidan con todas sus fuerzas. Llegó al final del pasillo y Pain le salto encima- AAAAA! JIGSAW ME TIENE! AUXILIO! NO QUIERO SER SACRIFICIO!- gritaba con mas fuerza el chico. Pain se bajo de Hidan y un enjambre de animalitos de papel lo atacaron. Hidan termino justo en frente de Itachi que uso el Tsukuyomi hundiedolo en un genjutsu donde solo habia Orochimarus en tangas del tianguis.

-jajajajajajaja!- Rieron todos mientras Hidan yacía inconsciente en el suelo

-Lo jajajja grabaste?- pregunto Yukino entre risas

-Y en alta resolucion! jajajajaja- contesto Nakano

-Esto quedara publicado en Facebook, uhn- dijo Deidara **(N/A: si tambien tenian facebook XD si hay computadora debe haber facebook)**

-Etiqueten a Hidan-san!- grito Tobi

-jajaja...bueno esto fue genial pero creo que deberiamos ayudarlo- dijo Yukino limpiandose una lagrima que se le habia salido de tanta risa- gracias Orochi! Saludanos a Sasuke- dijo mientras sacaba a patadas a Orochimaru de la cueva

-Pobre Hidan...crees que esté vivo?- pregunto Kisame picandolo con un palito

-Yo no pago el funeral...es un gasto innecesario- ya saben quien

-Depende...Itachi que le mostraste en el genjutsu- pregunto Yukino

-Pues...-Itachi le conto a Yukino del genjutsu

-QUE? Como se te ocurre! Queria asustarlo no traumarlo de por vida!-grito Yukino

-De hecho si querias traumarlo- dijo Sasori

-Cierra el puto pico Pinocho! Ahora ayudame levantarlo...Por favor Jashin que no le de un derrame por tanta cosa asquerosa que le metieron en la cabeza- decia ella mientras levantaba a Hidan

Poco a poco el peliblanco abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos negros de Yukino. Por inercia, el ojivioleta abrazo a su chica y su cabeza quedo en los pechos de ella.

-Gracias Jashin-sama por mandarme a mi angelito- decia Hidan frotando su cara contra el pecho de Yukino a la que le aparecio un aura malvada

-Despues de todo no quedo tan traumado- dijo Pain

-y-yo creo que deberiamos irnos- dijo Konan al ver el aura de Yukino. Y mas rápido que inmediatamente todos salieron de la sala. Hidan seguia frotando su cara contra los pechos de Yukino hasta que sintio el peligro acercarse.

-Hidan...puedo preguntar...PORQUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO ESO!- dijo ella sacando al chico de su aparente sueño hecho realidad

-aaaa...yoo...AAAAA! JASHIN-SAMA!- grito Hidan mientras era perseguido alrededor de la sala por una Yukino furiosa con un bate de baseball en una mano y en la otra un sierra eléctrica

-Ven aca! No te vas a escapar pedazo de mierda! Regresa para que te patee el trasero como el estupido costal de basura que eres! Regresa aqui!

-Jashin-sama te castigara! No me golpees! Joder!- pero el chico fue alcanzado- ouch! Joder! aaa! Duele! No! aaa! Mierda!

Mientras en la habtacion donde estaba la compu el resto de los akatsuki subian el video a facebook etiquetando a toda persona que tenian en su lista de amigos que vinieron siendo unos 197936295687375946582. Ellos se reian cada vez que veian el video y al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Hidan en la sala se reian mas.

-ahh... esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida, uhn- dijo Deidara. De repente se escucho la sierra electrica y los gritos de niña de Hidan.

-Ahhh...el amor...- dijeron todos los akatsuki al mismo tiempo

* * *

**Que les parecio? Les gusto? A mi me dio mucha risa escribir esta locura y mas la parte de Orochimaru en tanga XDD Espero que tambien les haya gustado**

**Proximamente el penultimo capitulo de esta locura**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Perversiones y concurso!

**Capitulo 7 de esta locura que invente al fin terminado!**

**He estado algo ocupada y por eso no he podido actualizar tan seguido como hace mucho XD**

**En este capi...no me acuerdo que pasa...solo lean...**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto no piensa darme los derechos de autor ni aunque lo torture con el album de Paris Hilton asi que Naruto no es, no fue, ni será mio T^T**

**Advertencia: últimos capitulos! Me estoy rompiendo la cabeza por terminar este fic pero debo terminarlo...nunca dejo un fic sin terminar XD abandonado por una rato tal vez pero sin terminar jamas XD **

**HidanxOC ItachixOC**

**Bueno a leer!**

* * *

Han pasado varios dias desde que estas chicas llegaron a la cueva Akatsuki. Ha pasado de todo y el principal afectado ha sido Hidan. Primero se enamoro de la chica mas sadica que jamas haya conocido, luego fue vencido y decapitado por esa chica, luego fue traumado y para terminar descuartizado, literalmente, con una sierra electrica.

Bueno ese dia seria diferente...o no tanto.

-QUIEN MIERDA AGARRO MI IPOD!- grito Yukino saliendo de la habitacion

-Tobi, por Jashin que deberias correr- dijo Hidan en silla de ruedas y con todo el cuerpo vendado

-HABER BASTARDOS FORMEN UNA FILA!- grito ella con un grito tan tetrico que hasta al lider asusto haciendolo formar la fila

-Ahora que le hiciste Hidan- dijo Deidara- oh cierto no puedes hacerle nada- dijo burlandose del peliblanco recibiendo una mirada asesina del susodicho

-QUE EL BASTARDO MALDITO SACO DE MIERDA QUE AGARRO MI IPOD DE UN PASO AL FRENTE!- dijo Yukino y mas rapido que inmediatamente todos los akatsuki incluido Hidan en silla de ruedas se hicieron hacia atras dejando a Tobi al frente dando a entender que el habia agarrado el aparato sagrado de la chica- TOBI! VEN ACA! SERAS SACRIFICIO PARA JASHIN!-grito Yukino mientras Tobi corria de un lado a otro

-Tobi es un buen chico! Buaaa! Yukino-chan! No me golpees! No quiero terminar como Hidan-san!- gritaba Tobi con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ahora veo porque la adoras, uhn...- dijo Deidara con una gotita en la frente

-Si alguien agarra su ipod sin permiso se pone como loca... lo se por experiencia...aun siendo su mejor amiga me ha hecho lo mismo...- dijo Nakano con los brazos cruzados viendo como Tobi era alcanzado por la chica- Les recomiendo que se tapen los oidos esto va a ser feo- dijo cuando vio a su amiga sacar un bat de baseball con un aura maligna detras de ella

Los akatsuki hicieron lo que Nakano dijo. Lo unico que veian era a Yukino golpear a Tobi con el bat mientras gritaba una que otra palabrita. El unico que la entendia por supuesto era Hidan. Quien sabe como pero el peliblanco podia leer los labios de su novia. Lo que hace el amor.

-Maldito...hijo...de...toda...tu...sacrosanta...madre...eres un...bastardo de... mierda- susuraba Hidan riendo mientras veia como Tobi sufria y Yukino gritaba. Al final del suplicio de Tobi, Yukino recobro la compostura...que saco de no se donde. Tomo su ipod y se fue a su cuarto. Todos vieron como Tobi habia quedado en el suelo como tomate podrido aplastado y pisoteado despues de haber sido lanzado sin piedad a un mal comediante retorciendose de dolor. Konan y Pein lo levantaron y se lo llevaron a su cuarto. Mientras que los demas se quedaron en la sala viendo la tele.

-Como sabias que eso iba a pasar?- pregunto Kisame

-Despues de conocer a alguien desde los 5 años sabes como va a reaccionar ante cualquier situacion...ademas su ipod es sagrado para ella- dijo ella tomando un vaso con agua.

-Se conocen desde los 5 años?- pregunto Itachi

-Si ella solo me quito mi almuerzo y nos volvimos mejores amigas- dijo ella con una sonrisa haciendo que a los demas les saliera una gotita en la cabeza

-Una pregunta... cuando llegaron aqui ya nos conocian?- pregunto Sasori

-Ummm... pues...si algo- contesto la chica

- Que tanto, uhn?- pregunto Deidara

-Pues lo suficiente- dijo Nakano con una sonrisa

-hmmm... si tanto nos conocen les haremos unas cuantas preguntas- dijo Hidan

-De acuerdo...YUKINO! HIDAN ESTA PENSANDO EN COCHINADAS!- grito Nakano

-Yo...no es...pero yo...- balbuseaba Hidan

-Que Hidan que? En que esta pensando?-dijo ella con brillitos en los ojos como toda una pervertida

-Olvidalo...solo quieren preguntarnos algo- contesto ella

-mmm... de acuerdo- dijo ella saltando sobre el sofa- que quieren saber- dijo Yukino con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo...que tanto nos conocen- pregunto Kisame

-mmm... demasiado- dijeron las dos chicas

-Bien si tanto nos conocen contesten que edad tiene...Deidara- pregunto Sasori pensando que el seria el unico en saber la edad del rubio

-De acuerdo...Tiene 19 y fue obligado por Itachi a entrar en akatsuki. Desde ese dia Deidara odia a los uchiha con todo su ser por lo que quiere asesinar a Itachi a como de lugar.

-uhh...yo solo pregunte si sabian su edad...- contesto el pelirrojo con una gotita estilo anime

-Hidan tiene 22, Sasori tiene 35 aunque los años no le afectan, Kakuzu tiene 91, Itachi tiene 21, Kisame tiene 32, Tobi parece de 6 años , Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi y Deidara van a mo-fmmmnhmmh- Nakano le tapo la boca a su amiga antes de que dijera alguna estupidez que hiciera algun cambio en la serie ya que como ella sabia si a Yukno le preguntaban ese tipo de cosas era capaz de inventar el final de la serie y hacerlo realidad. Todos los akatsuki se quedaron con cara de WTF? cuando vieron que ellas sabian su edad y al parecer la historia de sus vidas asi que decidieron mejor dejar la sesion de preguntas hasta ahi.

-Bien ahora que ya vieron que sabemos varias cosa de ustedes hay algo mas que se les ofrezca?- pregunto Nakano

-Nooo...- dijeron los akatsuki al unisono

-Bien...nosotras nos vamos al cuarto...- dijo Nakano jalando a su amiga

-Deee acueeeerdoo... eso fue raro- dijo Kisame

-mmm...tienes razon...Oye Hidan y que se siente tener de novia a una chica mas violenta que Konan en sus dias?

-Dolor, trauma, horas en la cama pero despues de que te golpea te consiente demasiado...- contesto el chico al parecer algo mejor ya que se podia mover un poco

-Y como te consiente?- pregunto Kakuzu- acaso le pagas o que?

-amm... prefiero no hablar de eso- contesto Hidan sonrojado

-De acuerdo...- dijeron los akatsuki con los ojos abiertos como platos

**En el cuarto de las chicas**

-ACASO ESTAS ESTUPIDA!- grito Nakano- No podemos revelar lo que va a pasar

-Lo se pero no quiero que Hidan muera y tu no quieres que Itachi muera o si?- dijo Yukino

-Pues en eso tienes razon...quiero que el maldito hermano emo se muera primero pero no podemos cambiar el curso de la serie...en este momento se supone que Konoha es destruida solo por Pain...ahora imaginate si estuvieran vivos todos! Pobre Naruto no tendria oportunidad- dijo Nakano con algo de razon

-mmmm... cierto...me callare y no revelare nada...- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Sabes... es extraño...

-Que cosa?- pregunto Nakano

-Extraño nuestro mundo- dijo Yukino sacandole una mirada rara a Nakano

-Pfff... yo igual...pero que se le puede hacer no podemos regresar...o al menos no sabemos como...

-Cierto...- dijo Yukino soltando un suspiro

-Entonces no les puedo decir lo que va a pasar con ellos?- pregunto la pelinegra

-NOO! Jura que no vas a decir nada- dijo Nakano

-Esta bien...Por Jashin que no digo nada- dijo Yukino levantando la mano derecha y tomando su collar

-De acuerdo...lo juraste por Jashin y aunque yo no crea en ese dios de pacotilla tuyo creere en tu promesa- contesto Nakano

-Ok...espera...- Yukino carburo el mensaje- QUE MIERDA ACABAS DE DECIR DE JASHIN MALDITA HEREJE!- grito ella junto con Hidan que habia parecido de la nada en la puerta del cuarto, al parecer ya estaba mucho mejor y ya podia moverse por su cuenta. Nakano se puso nerviosa y salio corriendo del cuarto lo mas rapido que pudo

-ahh... a veces resulta ser molesta...- dijo Yukino con las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados

-Sabes algo...desde que te conoci jamas te habia visto inflar tu cara- dio Hidan pellizcando las mejillas de Yukino obviamente haciendola enojar

-Que rayos crees que haces pedazo de mierda!- grito ella intentando zafarse del agarre del inmortal. De tanta fuerza, Hidan cayo encima de Yukino sonrojandola. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de que Nakano habia cerrado la puerta. La aparentemente santa amiga de Yukino estaba planeando algo macabro. Camino hacia la sala y entro gritando asustando a todos los que estaban ahi, incluso llegando a tirar a Tobi y a Deidara del sillon.

-Yukino y Hidan estan haciendo cochinadas!- gritaba Nakano en la sala

-Que clase de cohinadas- pregunto Sasori

- No lo se solo escuche ruidos raros en el cuarto- contesto ella. Todos los akatsuki fueron y pegaron la oreja a la puerta del cuarto escuchando ruidos raros como una cama rechinando y uno que otro golpe en la pared

-No idiota! No lo hagas! Ouch! Duele!- se oia gritar a Yukino

-No te quejes, joder! Aceptalo te gusta que te haga esto- dijo Hidan

-Claro que no! Duele! Bastardo no tan fuerte! Sueltame!- gritaba Yukino

-Dijiste mas fuerte? Tus deseos son ordenes...- dijo Hidan

-aaaaa! Duele mucho! Ya para bastardo! Hablo en serio Hidan! Me vas a dejar roja!Ya sueltame!- gritaba con mas fuerza la chica para que despues se oyera un golpe en el suelo- O me sueltas o te mato bastardo!

-Tch como si pudieras...- contesto Hidan sacandole otro grito a su chica

Afuera de la habitacion estaban los miembros chismosos de akatsuki. Itachi y Nakano con un derrame nasal, Sasori y Deidara sonrojados al mil. Kisame, Kakuzu y Zetsu riendo como si no hubiera mañana tirados en el suelo y con las manos en el estomago. Pain y Konan estaban mas que rojos y tenian ganas de entrar y parar todo el alboroto que habia ahi dentro. Tobi no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando asi que se fue a ver la tele, para ser mas exactos Dora la exploradora.

-Ya para Hidan por favor! Me duele mucho!- grito Yukino que sono como si estuviera llorando

-Ya basta! Es suficiente!- dijo el lider para luego tomar la perilla de la puerta. Lentamente la giro para luego abrir la puerta de golpe y encontrar algo que no penso en encontrar. Yukino tirada en el suelo con Hidan sobre ella pellizcandole las mejillas y ella intentando quitarlo de encima con una motosierra en una mano. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pain y Konan ayeron al suelo estilo anime, Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu rieron mas y mas fuerte y a lo lejos se oyo a Tobi cantar la cancioncita que canta Dora al final de la tortura en television. Nakano se le quedo viendo a su amiga como diciendo "a ver a que hora te paras de ahi". Yukino lo hizo rapido dejando a Hidan tirado a un lado.

-Si hubiera grabado esto hubiera ganado dinero a montones! jajajajaja! Nada de que Slim es multimillonario! jajajajaja - ya saben

-Procuren no hacer eso cuando Deidara esta cerca- dijo Sasori acariciando el pelo de Deidara con suavidad mientras este se acomodaba en el pecho del pelirrojo al parecer con un trauma peor que ver a Orochimaru en traje de conejito de Playboy.

-De que rayos estan hablando, Nakano?- pregunto Yukino dandole una mirada malvada a su amiga

-No lo se...creo que malpensaron lo que ustedes estaban haciendo ahi dentro- contesto Nakano

-Bola de bastardos pervertidos!- dijo Hidan sonrojado- Por Jashin! Yo no le haria nada asi a una chica!

Kisame, Zetsu e incluso Itachi estaban muriendose de la risa mientras que Kakuzu estaba grabando a Hidan y a Yukino esperando a que hicieran una que otra cochinada cosa que nunca paso. Despues de quitarle el trauma a Deidara y de quitar a Tobi que estaba viendo a Barney, todos se fueron a dormir esperando que por lo menos el dia siguiente fuera "normal" en la cueva. Claro que con dos chicas pervertidas y con una mente macabra nada de eso seria posible.

* * *

Otro dia en la cueva akatsuki. Un dia "normal" por asi decirlo por fin se estaba dando en la cueva de los criminales rango "S". Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Hidan estaban viendo la pelicula de "Saw II" de nuevo por peticion del ultimo, pero esta vez nadie se asustaba, mas bien se reian porque se acordaban de la gran broma que le habian jugado a Hidan.

Tobi e Itachi estaba jugando a ver quien parpadeaba primero. Iban 10 juegos de los cuales Tobi habia ganado 9. Kisame cuidaba a sus pececitos. Zetsu platicaba con su plantita. Pein y Konan perdidos en quien sabe donde y Yukino y Nakano pensando en que podrian hacer para hacerles la vida imposible a los miembros de la organizacion. Todo estaba tranquilo en la cueva. De repente, gritos de chica invadieron la guarida.

-HABER BOLA DE HOLGAZANES! ARRIBA!- gritaron Yukino y Nakano asustando a todos y haciendo a Itachi perder por décima vez ante Tobi

-Ahora que mierda quieres mujer!- grito Hidan obviamente enojado

-Queremos comprobar algo- dijo Nakano sonriendole macabramente a su amiga- queremos ver si son capaces de usar el jutsu sexy del chico kyuubi

-mmm...Creo que Deidara no necesita demostrar que puede- dijo Hidan

-Que acabas de decir maldito religioso de mierda!- contesto Deidara

-Lo que oiste, travesti rubio- contesto Hidan

-YA CALLENSE!- grito Yukino callando al rubio y al albino- Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ahora quien entra?- pregunto Nakano- el que gane se lleva un maletin lleno de dinero que sacamos de...de...de algun lado

-Yo! Yo! Yo! Dinero dinero dinero dinero!- ya saben quien fue

-Bien...Ahora todos salgan!- dijo Nakano

-Tobi es un buen chico!- ya saben

**Ya afuera de la cueva...**

-Bien ahora que hacemos- dijo Kakuzu- quiero mi dinero ya!

-Primero deben competir- dijo Yukino- Bien ponganse en fila y uno por uno va a pasar al frente y hara la transformacion, entendido?- pregunto Yukino

-Entendido!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bien, primero sera...Deidara- dijo Nakano

Deidara paso al frente, hizo unos sellos y se transformo. De una nube de humo salio una chica con cabello largo y rubio, un vestido negro con detalle en rojo con una abertura en la pierna, sus ojos eran lindos y brillantes.A Sasori le dio un derrame nasal y despues se desmayo. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al ver que Deidara no se habia quedado igual que como era la principio. Yukino y Nakano anotaron sus califcacionjes para Deidara en una tabla que sacaron de Jashin sabra donde.

-Muy bien...El que sigue...Itachi- el mencionado paso al frente

Itachi hizo los mismo sellos que Deidara y se hizo una nube de humo. Despues salio una chica con cabello largo atado en una coleta alta con algunos mechones en el rostro usando el mismo vestido que habia usado Deidara en su transformacion. Sasori se recupero pero cuando vio a Itachi le volvio a dar un derrame y se volvio a desmayar siendo acompañado minutos despues por Kisame. Itachi regreso a su forma normal y las chicas anotaron calificacion.

-Siguiente...Hidan- dijo Nakano

Hidan hizo lo mismo que los otros 2. De la nube de humo salio una chica de cabello blanco atado en una coleta alta con una guadaña roja nada parecida a la original, esta tenia solo una hoja. A Kakuzu le dio un derrame tan drastico que pudo haber sido calificado de viejo verde. **(N/A: Para evitar escoger muchos vestidos todos van a usar el mismo al final les pongo los links para que vean como quedaron ^^). **Las chicas pusieron su calificacion.

-El que sigue...Sasori- el pelirrojo paso al frente al parecer ya recuperado

De la nube de humo salio una chica con penetrantes ojos rojos y cabello largo atado en una coleta alta. Deidara se desmayo en el acto y cayo sobre un charco de baba. Las chicas pusieron su calificacion.

-Siguiente...Kakuzu- el avaro paso al frente

Se convirtio en una chica con cabello castaño largo y con algunos mechones en sus rostro. Hidan solo se le quedo viendo y penso que el avaro no se veia tan mal de mujer. Las chicas calificaron

-Siguiente...Kisame- el chico pez paso al frente

Su transformacion fue parecida a la de Sasori solo que con el cabello azul y con piel bronceada. Sorpresivamente no tenia agallas ni era azul. Las chicas sorprendidas pusieron la calificacion.

-El que sigue... Tobi- Tobi paso al frente

-Tobi es un buen chico!- y dicho esto se transformo en una chica con cabello largo negro y su mascara en forma de paleta desaparecio y cambio por una que solo le cubria la mitad de la cara. Despues de ver que Deidara estaba de nuevo en el suelo las chicas pusieron la calificacion.

-Bien ahora por ultimo...Zetzu- el chico planta paso al frente

Se trasnformo en una chica con cabello corto verde con algunas luces blancas. Su piel no era de dos colores y no parecia para nada una planta. De hecho parecia una chica normal e inofensiva. Las chicas terminaron de poner la calificacion y todos los akatsuki se pusieron en una fila.

-Bien despues de analizar cuidadosamente cada una de sus transformaciones- dijo Yukino con unos lentes que salieron de quien sabe donde- hemos elegido al ganador...y es...

**Continuara! XDD soy mala!**

**Ustedes van a votar por el ganador asi que les pongo los links para que vean quien es mejor**

http : / / plustg . com / dream / 173751 / share **(Hidan)**

http : / / plustg . com / dream / 173696 / share **(Deidara)**

http : / / plustg . com / dream / 173698 / share **(Itachi)**

http : / / plustg . com / dream / 173702 / share **(Sasori)**

http : / / plustg . com / dream / 173710 / share **(Zetsu)**

http : / / plustg . com / dream / 173715 / share **(Kisame)**

http : / / plustg . com / dream / 173720 / share **(Tobi/Madara...no encontre la mascara ^^U)**

http : / / plustg . com / dream / 173729 / share **(Kakuzu)**

**Solo quiten los espacios...ya saben que si lo pongo junto no sale **

**Espero sus votos y reviews...El proximo es el ultimo capitulo asi que preparense a reir como nunca lo han hecho mwahahaha los hare reventar XDD**

**Sayonara!**


	8. Al fin! Las locas se fueron! O no?

**Capitulo 8 y final de esta locura que invente al fin terminado!**

**He estado algo ocupada por mi trabajo... si es un martirio XDD pero ya estoy aqui**

**En este capi se termina todo y como les dije los hare reventar de risa si es que tengo gracia XDD cosa que no creo xDD**

**Hace un poco descubri que tenia inner xDD solo escuche un vocecita rara y de ahi salio... Les presento a Yuki! A partir de aqui andara molestando...digo ayudando a dar agradecimientos y demas**

**Yuki: Si si como digas...Hola soy Yuki...Jashin-sama los castigara**

**Yo: Es algo...amigable ._.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y los akatsuki le pertenecen a Kishimoto (Jashin lo castigara por no querer darme los derechos grrr...)**

**Advertencia: ... creo que no hay nada...si se me pasa dar advertencia pues...ya veran que me falto por que ni yo me acuerdo**

**HidanxOC ItachixOC y chance un SasoxOC pero muy muy muy leve**

**Bueno a leer!**

* * *

-Y el ganador es... Itachi!- gritaron Yukino y Nakano al mismo tiempo

-QUE! ESO NO ES JUSTO!- dijeron todos los akatsuki al unisono

-Aqui las que decidimos somos nosotras y si a alguien no le parece va a despertar conectado a un respirador artificial entendido?- dijeron ambas

-...- nadie contesto

-dije ENTENDIDO?- gritaron las 2

-si señor...digo señora- dijeron todos los akatsuki al unisono

-yo sigo pensando que es injusto- susurro Kakuzu por lo bajo

-dijiste algo Kakuzu?- pregunto Yukino con un aura maligna

-dije...dije...dije talvez Pein algun dia gobierne el mundo- dijo el avaro con una gotita en la cabeza

-oh...eso crei- dijo Yukino con una sonrisa que hasta al mas valiente podria asustar

Despues de entregar el premio todo fue normal, excepto porque Kakuzu le robo el dinero a Itachi, Tobi tomo el Ipod de Yukino ganandose otra paliza, Hidan se corto la cabeza 4 veces con una rama que habia en un arbol y Zetsu se perdio en el bosque por estar coqueteando con un provocativo pino.

* * *

Dia normal. No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo llevan estas mujeres ahi dentro. Han hecho sufrir a los akatsuki a mas no poder. Los dias no son normales, todo es una caos, Tobi perdio su osito, Deidara es gay y al parecer Sasori igual aunque aun no lo demuestra, Itachi bien gracias... sigue pensando en como va a sacarse al tipo serpiente de encima, Hidan igual...con algunas quemaduras y fracturas pero de ahi en fuera bien. Pein harto de las 2 niñas provocando todo el caos en su cueva ademas de que Konan se ha ido al lado oscuro a vivir...Kakuzu no quiere gastar tanto en iluminacion por lo que media cueva no tiene luz, Kisame consiguio un pececito y se llama Pancracio mientras que Zetsu conocio a una planta de la vida galante y pues ya sabran que paso despues.

-Estoy tan aburrida- dijo Yukino con una revista de chismes en la mano

-pff... yo igual...siento que estoy en la clase de Mate- dijo Nakano

-Nah...la clase de Mate es mas divertida que esto- dijo Yukino

-Si tienes razon...- dijo Nakano

-Oye sabes donde esta mi Ipod?- pregunto Yukino con voz tetrica

-Si...lo tiene Tobi- dijo Nakano sin quitar la vista de la revista

-Ahora vuelvo...- dijo Yukino saliendo de la habitacion. Minutos despues se oyeron gritos de niña, platos y macetas rompiendose, una sierra electrica seguida de una risa macabra y despues a Tobi pidiendo piedad en nombre de Jashin.

-Nunca vas a cambiar mujer- dijo Nakano soltando un suspiro y regresando a su revista

-Oye corazon has visto al novio de tu amiga?- dijo Itachi **(N/A: Si, Itachi es cursi XDD)**

-Crei que estaba contigo- contesto Nakano con cara de "yo que voy a saber"

-Bueno...Como ahora tiene novia ya ni tiempo tiene para tener amigos...- dijo el saliendo del cuarto

-Ya vine!- dijo Yukino feliz de la vida

-Encontraste tu Ipod?- pregunto Nakano aun sin quitar la vista de la revista

-Si- dijo ella sacandolo del bolsillo

-Y Tobi?- pregunto Nakano a lo que su amiga le contesto señalando hacia afuera. Nakano se asomo y lo primero que vio fue a Tobi amarrado a una silla con cinta adhesiva en los ojos y viendo un video en youtube de Orochimaru en un Top 10 de los mas sexys de Naruto. El video lo encontro en el anal de Kabuto...Claro tenia que ser el loco 4 ojos.

-Tobi es un buen chico! Yukino-chan! Deja ir a Tobi! Tobi promete que no volvera a agarrar el Ipod! Tobi no quiere ver al violador de Uchihas! Aaaa! Yukino-chan!- gritaba Tobi

-No le pudiste poner algo menos drastico como Barney?- pregunto Nakano con una gotita en la cabeza mientras escuchaba al buen chico

-Nah... en ese caso no estaria haciendolo pagar por agarrar a mi bebe- dijo Yukino abrazando a su tan preciado aparato

-pfff... si asi estas con esa cosa no quiero imaginarme como sera cuando sea un niñito con cabello blanco- contesto su amiga haciendo alusion a la pelinegra con un hijo de Hidan

-Que estas tratando de decir?- pregunto Yukino con una cara de "no entiendo nada"

-Nada olvidalo- dijo Nakano

-De acuerdo- dijo Yukino sin tomarle mucha importancia

Al poco rato, el aburrimiento se perdio. Tobi termino con un trauma cerebral tan severo que tuvieron que llevarlo al programa de Laura de Todos. Al regresar del maldito programa donde la mujer no dejaba de gritar "que pase la desgraciada" refiriendose a Yukino y tener que pagar una fianza que casi mata a Kakuzu 5 veces, todos se sentaron en el sofa y se pusieron a ver la tele tranquilamente. De repente, Pein entro en la habitacion gritando con un monton de papeles en la mano. Tiro a Hidan, Itachi, Yukino, Nakano y Tobi del sillon haciendolos caer sobre Deidara que tiro un vaso de agua sobre la capa de Kisame que se levanto y empujo a Zetsu que cayo encima de Kakuzu que piso la cola de un gato que termino cayendo en la cara de Sasori que cayo encima de Konan tirando una maceta que estaba en la mesita de centro. A Pein le salio una gotita en la frente.

-Levantense holgazanes!- grito Pein

-Ahora que mierda quieres maldito lider!- gritaron Hidan y Yukino con las armas en la mano

-Tenemos una mision- dijo Pein

-Una mision? Despues de estar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo en esta pocilga al fin vamos tener una mision?- preguntaron Yukino y Nakano con brillitos en los ojos

-Sip...Necesito que vayan a recoger unos pergaminos a la aldea de la hoja pero por el amor de Dios..- interrupcion

-Por el amor de Jashin sera- dijeron los jashinistas

-si como sea...Por ninguna razon vayan a hacer alguna idiotez que nos cueste la mision!- por primera vez el lider ejercio su autoridad

-Pero como vamos a llegar hasta alla, uhn?- pregunto lo voltearon a ver con cara de "acaso no es obvio" a lo que Deidara contesto con una gotita en la cabeza dando a entender que ya habia captado el mensaje

-Tienen hasta las 6 para regresar...- dijo Pein

-emmm... y porque ahora nos pones horario? Normalmente siempre regresamos a la hora que queremos- dijo Sasori con algo de razon

-Bueno en primera no me contradigas y en segunda-

-Va a preparar la cena y no quiere que nadie llegue tarde- termino de decir Konan apareciendo detras de el

-Callate mujer!- grito Pein

-no me calles!- dijo Konan dandole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que a los akatsuki les apareciera un gotita en la frente

-Bueno que esperan... Que llegue Obama y los lleve en el Fuerza aerea 1? Salgan de aqui!- grito Konan

-Y que tu no piensas ir?-pregunto Hidan

-Y arruinarme el manicure? Ni loca!- contesto la peliazul

-Al parecer la autoridad de Pein no iba a durar mucho- dijo Kisame con otra gota en la cabeza

Al salir, Deidara tomo algo de arcilla y formo un enorme dragon para llevar a los akatsuki a donde se supone que debian recoger el pergamino

-Tobi pide adelante con Deidara-sempai!- dijo Tobi tomando a Deidara del brazo y sacandole celos a la marioneta

-Tobi pide adelante, Tobi pide adelante...- bufo Sasori imitando al buen chico con un notable malhumor

-emm... Dei... Estas seguro de que esta cosa no explotara?- pregunto Nakano picando a la escultura con palito que habia tirado

-No, esta cosa es tan resistente como una Hummer- dijo el rubio dando unos golpecitos a su creacion- ademas si explota sera cuando lleguemos, uhn!

-De acuerdo- dijo Nakano subiendose a la cosa rara quedando sentada junto a Sasori porque Kisame le habia ganado el lugar junto a Itachi. Pasaron 2 horas y todavia no habian llegado ni a la mitad de camino. Kakuzu, Hidan y Yukino estaban jugando a las cartas...para ser mas exactos 21 1/2. De 50 partidas que llevaban Kakuzu habia ganado 46... las otras 4 las gano Hidan porque Yukino noqueo a Kakuzu. La apuesta era el perdedor se quita una prenda, cosa que hizo a Yukino agradecer a Jashin que traia pulseras. Kakuzu quedo con un costal lleno de ropa mientras que ambos religiosos solo se quedaron en ropa interior y a punto de lanzarse a golpear a Kakuzu.

-Mwahahaha! Ganare dinero de a montones vendiendo esto en Tepis! Mwahaha- reia el avaro

***** Mientras con Deidara*****

-Ya merito llegamos?- pregunto Tobi

-No- contesto Deidara

-Ya merito llegamos?

-No

-Ya merito?

-No

-YA MERITO?

-NOO! Ya callate irritante enano lollipop, uhn!

-Ok...Ya merito?

-Noooooo! Ahora callate antes de que te arroje a Zetsu!- grito el rubio desesperado callando a Tobi. Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos para que el buen chico volviera a hablar

-Ya merito llegamos?

-aaaa! 5 minutos! Podrias dejar de ser Tobi por solo 5 minutos?

-Ok...- 5 minutos despues- Ya merito?

-Ya callate antes de que te arroje a Zetsu maldita sea,uhn!

-No se enoje con Tobi sempai!- dijo el buen chico abrazando a Deidara

-Alejate maldito lollypop bastardo!- decia Deidara mientras intentaba soltarse de Tobi

-jfhgjdhgdkbfgldiurfgh- bufaba Sasori con los puños cerrados al ver como Tobi abrazaba a Deidara

-Te desespera verlo asi verdad?...- dijo Nakano sacandole un susto al pelirrojo

-Hmp... pues algo...- contesto Sasori

-Se siente horrible ver a la persona que quieres con alguien mas...- contesto Nakano con la vista hacia abajo

-pe-pero que dices... Yo no quiero a Dei-deidara- dijo Sasori algo nervioso

-Que conste que yo no hable de Deidara- dijo Nakano dando a entender que la maronieta se habia puesto de cabeza

-Hmp...me atrapaste...- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa leve en el rostro

-No te preocupes...Tobi no te lo puede quitar...- dijo Nakano

-Y tu como sabes- pregunto Sasori

-Solo velos...Deidara lo aborrece...- dijo la chica aun con la mirada baja

-Talvez tengas razon... y tu porque estas tan triste?- pregunto Sasori

-Itachi pasa mas tiempo con el maldito pez azul que conmigo...- dijo ella haciendo que Sasori volteara y viera a Kisame insinuarsele a Itachi **(N/A: Kisame quiere un KisaIta y como odio a esa pareja simplemente no le voy a dar el gusto mwahahahaha *cof* *cof* je lo siento momento malvado)**

-No te preocupes Itachi solo tiene ojos para ti- dijo Sasori

-Sabes en estos momentos envidio a Yukino...- dijo Nakano

-Y eso? Que no se supone que son amigas?- pregunto Sasori

-Si pero mirala...Quisiera que Itachi hiciera eso conmigo...- Sasori volteo y vio a Hidan pellizcandole las mejillas a Yukino y ella simplemente enojandose mas y mas

-Que te pellizque las mejillas?- pregunto Sasori con una gota en la cabeza

-No idiota! Que me ponga mas atencion! A veces me gustaria dejar mi lado pacifico y golpearlo a muerte pero es que es simplemente sexy y no puedo!- dijo ella

-Tranquila...Deja esos sentimientos de odio y se una buena chica- dijo Sasori abrazandola y acariciando su cabello

-Te parezco perro? Sueltame!- contesto ella

-YA ME HARTASTE! KATSU!- se oyó gritar a Deidara justo antes de la explosión que mandaría a Tobi a volar. La explosión hizo al dragón tambalearse. Todos los que iban sobre la escultura brincaron y Sasori cayo en cima de Nakano sacandole un sonrojo. Itachi al ver esto se puso rojo de los celos, golpeo la cara de Kisame y saco a Sasori de encima de su novia. El pelirrojo recibio un golpe de Itachi, este ultimo cargo a Nakano y la sento junto a el dejando a Kisame sentado junto a Sasori maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Danna!- grito Deidara al ver la mejilla de Sasori roja por el golpe del Uchiha

-He... Estoy bien no te preocupes...- dijo el pelirrojo sobándose la mejilla

-Danna! Crei que ese Uchiha te habia hecho algo malo!- decia el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos tipo cascadita mientras abrazaba a su maestro el cual ni se molesto por el abrazo pero luego algo llamo su atencion

-Eeee... Deidara...si tu estas aqui quien esta conduciendo esta cosa?- pregunto Sasori haciendo que todo mundo lo escuchara y se pusiera azul del susto

-Pues ahora que lo dices...AAAA!- grito Deidara

BOOM! PLAF!

El "avion" del rubio se estrello en la cara de Tsunade exactamente en su disque lunar en la frente. Todos los akatsuki cayeron en unos arbustos excepto Yukino y Nakano que cayeron en Tobi... El buen chico habia llegado al suelo antes del desplome.

-Ouch...Estan todos bien?- pregunto Kakuzu- En momentos como estos es bueno tener seguros...si alguien se muere yo me hago rico mwahaha

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE COMPRES SEGUROS Y NO PAGUES UN MISERO CENTAVO POR UN HOSPITAL!- gritaron todos

-El hospital no te hace millonario si mueres- contesto Kakuzu

-En eso tienes razon, uhn- dijo el rubio

-**Pero si alguien muere yo puedo comer! **No es bueno comerse a la gente- dijo Zetsu

-Ok dejen la discusion para despues hay que buscar los pergaminos- dijo Sasori

Todos los akatsuki salieron en camino al edificio del hokage. En el camino encontraron a varias personas que solo con ver a Zetsu y Kisame salian despavoridas. Otras tantas casi se desmayaban al ver a Itachi, Hidan Sasori y Deidara pero eran alejadas por las miradas asesinas de Yukino, Nakano en incluso de Deidara y Sasori. Los chicos al ver a Yukino y Nakano babeaban pero Hidan les mostraba la guadaña y huian despavoridos, mientras que Itachi les mostraba el sharingan y los dejaba en un genjutsu que los haria sufrir por 72 horas.

Tardaron un poco en llegar a la oficina del hokage. Entraron como Juan por su casa a pesar de las personas que estaban dentro. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban ahi acompañados de Kakashi y una Tsunade al parecer ebria.

-No se asusten mortales...venimos en paz- dijo Hidan

-No somos extraterrestres!- dijo Yukino dandole un zape al albino- Perdonenlo... se cayo de cabeza cuando era chiquito- dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

-A que vienen...- pregunto Tsunade directamente a las chicas...ella las conocia por las peleas en el coliseo

-Bueno...- dijeron y se le acercaron a Tsunade susurrandole todo de lo que trataba la visita

-Entiendo...Kakashi saca a estos escuincles de aqui! Vayan a comer ramen o a ver Nick Jr. que se yo- ordeno Tsunade- Oh y chicas saquen a sus adefesios de aqui... Asi hablaremos mas tranquilamente...

-De acuerdo- sonrieron Nakano y Yukino dandoles una mirada asesina a sus amigos dandoles a entender que salieran o despertarian bajo el agua

-Muy bien...Que ofrecen por los pergaminos?- pregunto la rubia

*******Mientras afuera*******

-Itachi...ese niño emo te esta viendo raro- le susurro Kisame al pelinegro

-*suspiro*... Estupido hermano menor no puedes matarme por que no tienes suficiente bla bla bla tu sabes lo que viene despues- dijo Itachi refiriendose a Sasuke

-hmp- "dijo" Sasuke

-Oye preciosa tienes planes para esta noche? **No quieres ir a cenar con nosotros?**-dijo Zetsu pensando en que Sakura se veria bien cubierta de salsa y sobre una bandeja de plata. La pelirrosa simplemente se escondio detras de Sasuke

-Oye ese no es el chico Kyuubi?- le pregunto Hidan a Sasori, Deidara y Kakuzu

-Yo creo que si, uhn

-Les parece si lo capturamos y le llevamos al estupido lider sus estupidos pergaminos ademas del estupido Kyuubi?

-De acuerdo!- gritaron todos lanzandose a Naruto que estaba feliz de la vida comiendo ramen mientras veia Nick Jr. junto con Tobi. En ese momento salieron las chicas y los que se le lanzaron a Naruto se quedaron suspendidos en el aire para despues caer de cara al suelo.

-Vamonos!-dijo Nakano y todos los akatsuki las siguieron quedandose con las ganas de agarrar a Naruto y llevarselo

-Puedo preguntar como es que hicieron para que la vieja super desarrollada les diera los pergaminos?- pregunto Sasori

-Pues...- dijo Yukino poniendo su mano en su barbilla y recordando lo que habia pasado

******Flashback******

_**-Muy bien que ofrecen por los pergaminos?- pregunto Tsunade**_

**_Ambas chicas se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron para despues sacar una botella del sake mas fino que Tsunade jamas haya conocido...lease sacaron una botella de Torres 10 y sobornaron a Tsunade con ella._**

**_-Kyaaa! Tomen todos los pergaminos que necesiten! Pero solo si me dejan 2 de esas botellitas- dijo la rubia con brillitos en los ojos_**

**_****Fin Flashback****_**

-Y asi fue como los conseguimos- dijo Nakano sacandole gotitas estilo anime a todos los akatsuki que estaban escuchando

-De acuerdo como que eso fue bastante facil, uhn...- dijo el rubio

-Solo debes ser como nosotras y conocer la debilidad de cada persona que esta aqui- dijo Yukino sonriendo y haciendo que una gotita surcara la frente de Deidara

Una vez afuera del edificio del Hokage, Deidara hizo otra de sus esculturas y ates de que Tobi pudiera sentarse junto al rubio la marioneta lo empujo y agarro el lugar por lo que el buen chico se resigno y se fue a sentar junto a los locos de la organizacion.

Ya iban en el aire. Tobi estaba mas que aburrido asi que se puso a pensar... lo cual fue contraproducente...

-etto... Yukino-chan, Nakano-chan, Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san... Tobi tiene un pregunta...

-Que pasa Tobi?- pregunto la pelinegra

-etto... Tobi quiere saber como se hacen los bebes...- dijo el buen chico cruzandose de piernas. A Yukino y Nakano les salio una gotita mientras que Kakuzu y Hidan se echaron a reir. A Itachi le entro la duda asi que se metio a la platica y pregunto que estaba pasando. Nakano le susurro al oido a lo que el pelinegro solo asintio.

-Sabia que tenia que hablar algun dia de esto...y como Sasuke no esta aqui creo que me tendre que conformar con este- dijo Itachi- Muy bien Tobi se un buen chico y pon atencion porque no pienso repetir

-Tobi en un buen chico!- grito el lollipop

-Muy bien comenzare por lo basico...- dijo el Uchiha sacando 2 calcetines a modo de marionetas-Cuando Yukino-chan y Hidan-san se quieren mucho pero mucho mucho... Se dan besitos y se meten disimuladamente al W.C. y luego fhghfjhdgfjhfjd...- la pelinegra y el albino le taparon la boca ya que no querian que el buen chico los viera como el ejemplo pero Itachi seguia con su rollo

-Jeje...jejeje... Tobi no creo que debamos dejar que este tonto te explique- dijo Yukino con una risa nerviosa

-Yo te explicare...- dijo el avaro

-Cuanto vas a querer...- dijo Hidan sabiendo que el avaro pediria algo a cambio

-5000 ryo... y si lo tienen en dolares o euros mejor...no acepto tarjeta

-dfdfdfdfd- bufaban Yukino y Hidan sacando dinero de la cartera y pagando

-Muy bien Tobi lo que debes saber es muy simple...- y asi pasaron casi 2 horas de explicacion...las que faltaban para llegar a la cueva- ...Y asi es como nacen los bebes...

-Ohhh! Tobi entiende! Gracias Kakuzu-san!

-Listo algo mas?- dijo Kakuzu

-N-no gr-gracias- dijeron Nakano, Yukino y Hidan que quedaron boquiabiertos por la explicacion que habia dado el avaro

-Entonces asi se hacia...JODER! Yo crei que Jashin-sama los mandaba en una puta canastita con paracaidas!- dijo el albino provocando que las chicas cayeran de espaldas

Paso muy poco tiempo para que se escuchara un estruendo debajo del avionzete del rubio terrorista... Pasaron 5 segundos y la escultura volvio a caer.

-DEIDARA! ARMA ESCULTURAS MAS RESISTENTES MIERDA!- gritaron los jashinistas mientras se sobaban la retaguardia

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que Kakuzu no compre arcilla de calidad!- replico el terrorista

-La crisis...La crisis...- se defendio Don Cangrejo

-La crisis mis polainas!- gritaron todos incluido Itachi dejando casi sordo a Kakuzu

-**Muy bien ahora que haremos...** Estamos a casi 10 km de la cueva...- dijo Zetsu

-Comenzemos a caminar no queda de otra...- dijo Kisame.Y asi los akatsuki comenzaron a caminar aguantando las cosas y estupideces que hacia y decia Tobi...hasta que llego un punto en el que nadie lo aguanto mas.

-Ya merito llegamos sempai?

-No Tobi, uhn

-Hidan-san ya merito llegamos?

-Joder, no

-Kakuzu-san ya merito llegamos?

-Pagame y te digo

-De acuerdo...Kakuzu-san ya merito llegamos?

-No

-Zetsu-san ya merito llegamos?

-No...**No molestes**

-Sasori-san ya merito llegamos?

-No

-Itachi-san ya merito llegamos?

-...-

-Kisame-san ya merito llegamos?

-No Tobi, aun no

-Nakano-chan ya merito llegamos?

-No Tobi

-Yukino-chan ya merito llegamos?

-No...

-Ya merito llegamoooooosssss?

-NOOOO! QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES LO QUE QUIERE DECIR NO! MALDITO ENANO IDIOTA!- gritaron todos los akatsuki hartos de Tobi haciendolo llorar

De repente salieron unos tipos de los arbustos... A simple vista se veian muy poderosos pero no se comparaban a los akatsuki

-Dennos esos pergaminos y nadie saldra lastimado- dijo el que al parecer era el jefe

-Lastimarnos? Uy mira como tiemblo- dijo Nakano

-No nos subestimes-dijo otro de los tipos

-Hidan ya hiciste tu sacrificio de hoy?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Ahora que lo dices no...Estos tipos seran perfectos joder!- dijo el albino sacando su guadaña

-A Miguelito le van a encantar- dijo Kisame refiriendose a su tiburon mascota

-Talvez yo pueda pedir una recompensa por ellos- dijo Kakuzu

-Seran perfectos para mi coleccion- dijo Sasori mostrando sus hilos

-Seran arte,uhn!- dijo Deidara formando una de sus esculturas

-Talvez hoy coma **como rey mwahahaha**- dijo Zetsu

-Lamentaran el haberse topado con nosotros- dijo Itachi mostrando su sharingan

-Y no se olviden de nosotras- dijeron las chicas

-Tobi ayuda! Tobi es un buen chico!

En segundos una batalla empezo. Hidan se agarro a facil unos 5 tipos y los convirtio en sacrificio para Jashin. Kakuzu mato a 3 tipos facilmente. Sasori peleaba contra otros 2 mientras que Deidara empezo de terrorista y mato a otros 3. Yukino y Nakano combinaron sus ataques y chamuscaron a otros 2. Itachi encerro a los 5 restantes en un genjustu mientras Kisame invocaba a sus tiburones para comerselos. Zetsu por su parte le decia a Tobi que le llevara los cadaveres para comerselos porque tenia un hambre horrible y planeaba echarse un sueño de perro callejero para hacer hambre y comerse a los demas tipos. El jefe se quedo con el ojo cuadrado cuando vio lo que le habian hecho a su equipo asi que hizo varias señas e invoco un jutsu muy poderoso para destruir a los akatsuki.

Yukino y Nakano sintieron el peligro y atacaron al tipo pero justo cuando lo atravesaron con un rayo una luz las envolvio y desaparecieron de la vista de sus compañeros. Todos pusieron una cara de WTF? cuando no las vieron. Lo unico que quedo de ellas fueron los pergaminos.

-DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI NOVIA! - grito Hidan al no ver a Yukino

-Alguien tiene un espejo?-pregunto Itachi

-Y como que para que?- pregunto Kisame

-Para usar Tsukuyomi en mi mismo y olvidarme deque mi novia no esta!- contesto Itachi con cascaditas en los ojos...algo raro en el

Los akatsuki se dirigieron a la cueva con los pergaminos y llevando a Itachi y Hidan a rastras con cascaditas en los ojos. Esta talvez seria la ultima vez que verian a Yukino y Nakano

* * *

Las chicas estaban girando sin control dentro de la luz que las habia envuelto. Ambas cerraron los ojos y esperaron a tocar tierra. Ambas tenian los ojos cerrados. Ahora ya no eran Yukino y Nakano sino Fer y Dulce de nuevo

Fer estaba al parecer dormida sobre la mesa del laboratorio justo en el momento cuando habia empezado todo aquel enredo.

-Fer! Despierta!- le grito una de sus amigas. Ella desperto poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue la cara de pasa de la maestra de quimica

-Señorita, estas no son horas de dormir!- dijo la maestra- Ahora despierte a su compañera si no quieren que las saque de mi clase

-Dulce...Dulce...PERRA DESPIERTA!- y en el acto Dulce se levanto

-Que paso aqui?- pregunto ella

-No tengo idea...Pero tuve un sueño raro...- contesto Fer

-Si yo igual...

-Soñe que estaba dentro de akatsuki!- dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

Ambas se la pasaron hablando de su loco sueño. Todo era igual a como la otra lo contaba. Pero no podia ser mas que el simple sueño de 2 chicas otaku. Al final de la clase cuando salieron del laboratorio Fer busco como loca su Ipod pero este no aparecia por ningun lado

Imposible.

Ella siempre lo traia en el bolsillo y jamas salia de su casa sin el. Luego se puso a pensar y recordo algo que habia pasado en su sueño. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que lo habia dejado sobre la cama en la habitacion que les habia dado el avaro de Kakuzu. Luego recordo la super pelea en el coliseo...Hidan le habia hecho una pequeña marca en el brazo al usar un ataque contra ella...Claro que todo eso habia pasado en su sueño. Se reviso el brazo y lo que vio la sorprendio. Tenia una enorme cicatriz señal de que enserio habia peleado contra Hidan. Volteo a ver a su amiga y le mostro su brazo. Ambas entonces entendieron lo que habia pasado... Habian viajado al mundo de Naruto, se habian unido a akatsuki y habian logrado conquistar a dos de sus integrantes. Tenian que regresar a como diera luegar...mas por el Ipod de Fer que por otra cosa. Entraron disimuladamente al laboratorio y luego lo cerraron.

-Tienes idea de lo que hicimos para ir alla?- pregunto Dulce

-No se... se supone que usamos todo lo que habia en la mesa a la hora del experimento...- dedujo Fer

-Entonces que sugieres?- pregunto Dulce

-Revisa el libro talvez ahi diga- dijo Fer a lo que su amiga obedecio. El libro tenia todos los reactivos que ellas habian juntado- Muy bien ahora mezcla como si no hubiera mañana!

Y asi comenzo el licuado quimico. El resultado fue el mismo que la primera vez. Una luz emano de la reaccion y las envolvio mandandolas de nuevo al mundo de Naruto, ahora ellas eran de nuevo Yukino, la loca jashinista y Nakano, la chica con nervios de acero. Ellas corrieron hacia la cueva lo mas rapido que pudieron. Entraron como Juan por su casa y se le lanzaron a Itachi y Hidan.

-Pe-pero creimos que habian desaparecido!- grito Hidan abrazando a Yukino

-Asi fue pero encontramos la forma de regresar... No pensaba quedarme alla y ver la cara de pasa de la maestra todos los dias- dijo Yukino

-Pero que hay de su mundo?- dijo Itachi

-Ustedes son nuestro mundo!- dijeron ellas abrzandolos para luego lanzarse a los demas akatsuki

-La cena esta servida!- grito Pein pero cuando vio a las chicas puso cara de estreñido- Y ustedes donde rayos estaban!

-Lider!- gritaron ellas para lanzarse a Pein dejandolo clavado en el piso

Despues de encontrar la super espatula y despegar a Pein del suelo se fueron a cenar. Konan lloraba de felicidad ya que ya no seria la unica chica del equipo. La cena transcurrio normalmente hasta que Yukino hizo una pregunta ocasional.

-eeee... Y donde esta Tobi?

-Esta en su habitacion jugando co tu Ipod...- dijo Sasori pero luego reacciono y se tapo la boca. La habia regado en serio. A Yukino la rodeo un aura oscura, se levanto de la mesa, saco un bat de no se donde y se dirigio a la habitacion de Tobi

-TOBI...TE VOY A MATAR!- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia Tobi

-No! No! Yukino-chan! Tobi es un buen chico! NOOOOO!- se oyo gritar a Tobi

-ahhh...Nunca cambiara...- dijo Nakano tomando un sorbo a su te

-Si lo se no es genial?- dijo Hidan con cara de enamorado

-Oh por cierto si Tobi muere yo no pago el funeral... ya es demasiado con tener que alimentarlas de nuevo, comen como vacas...- dijo Kakuzu

-QUE RAYOS ACABAS DE DECIR KAKUZU!- dijeron Nakano y Yukino al mismo tiempo. A kakuzu solo le salio una gotita en la cabeza y comenzo a correr por toda la cueva, rompiendo maceta tras maceta y llorando cada vez que pensaba en lo que costaria... y en el seguro de vida que debio haber comprado para el...

Todos los akatsuki siguieron cenando mientras Kakuzu y Tobi eran apaleados por las chicas. Esas simplemente serian las mejores aventuras que ellos vivirian.

* * *

**XDD que les parecio? Les gusto? Los hice reir?**

**xDD espero que si!**

**Yuki: a mi no me dio risa...Yukino suena a mi nombre ¬¬**

**Yo: Y eso que**

**Yuki: Perra...**

**Yo: Vibora...**

**Yuki y Yo: Esperamos sus reviews! O Jashin-sama vendra y los castigara!**

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo fic! Pronto el especial de año nuevo! xDD**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
